To Remember You
by tiggerblu
Summary: Blaine and Kurt have been having dreams for years, an unexpected connection the first time they meet, as if they have known each other in hundreds of lifetimes. How do they know each other, when they have never actually met. Is re-incarnation possible. **I Don't Own Glee** A/U
1. Chapter 1

To Remember You

Prologue

_My soul knew something that my body and my mind didn't know yet. It knew that our hands were meant to hold each other fearlessly and forever, which is why it's never really felt like I've been getting to know you it's always felt like I was remembering you from something as if in every lifetime you and I have ever lived we have chosen to come back and find each other and fall in love all over again over and over for all eternity._

oOoOo

Chapter 1

"_And I'd choose you; in a hundred lifetimes, in a hundred worlds, in any version of reality_

_I'd find you and I'd choose you"... the Chaos of Stars_

It is a reacquiring dream Blaine has had for as long as he can remember always the same boy, different hair styles, and different style of clothes, but always the same boy. As Blaine got older, instead of the dreams decreasing they were actually increasing but also as he grew older the cadence changed the dream shifted, changed. He usually had a dream if not every night every other night. The boy looked to be about 17 slightly pale skin, but not albino by any means. Brown hair and eyes a person could get lost in, a beautiful blue.

There were times when he would wake up and feel such an ache in his chest and a feeling that he had to find this person even though he knows this person only exist in his dreams. This morning was one of those mornings. He woke up with tears in his eyes. It wasn't a bad dream at all nothing bad happened; it was actually a really good dream. He had been staring into those eyes feeling so much love, he had leaned in to kiss the softest looking lips he had ever seen, and that was when his alarm went off. Ugg

oOoOo

Kurt woke up with tears in his eyes, his heart pounding out a tempo of its own making, his stupid alarm went off just as him and dreamboy were about to kiss. Not that someone that looked like dreamboy would ever be interested in Kurt. He hates that after all the dreams through the years he has dreamed about him, he still doesn't know his name. He is and forever more will be his dreamboy.

He always looked the same, those same hazel/amber eyes that made Kurt week in the knees same curly black hair that sometimes was cut short, sometimes a little longer and sometimes slicked back like a dapper gentleman from the 20's or 30's bowtie and all.

Kurt gets out of bed and starts getting ready for school. It has been a fun year so far, if you like locker checks, slushie facials, and insults from rude ignorant homophobic jocks. But he did love glee club, even if they can't convince Mr Shue to stop doing journey. He had even been sent to the office last year for voicing his opinion of Britney Spears.

He made it to glee practice with only 3 locker checks this time, now that was progress.

"Hey porcelain, coach Sylvester was looking for you, something about Cheerleading Nationals again this year" Santana told him.

"Thanks I ran into her in the hall a few minutes ago, I told her I would think about it, but with glee and everything else I might not have time"

Mr. Shue comes in clapping his hands, holding a piece of paper, ok guys I hold in my hands, the names of who we will be going up against for sectionals next week, the hipsters a geriatric group, and Dalton Academy Warblers from Westerville, they are an all boys private school. Everyone starts laughing about going against the gay school. Kurt is offended but learned a long time ago not to voice this. They were his friends but sometimes didn't stop to think how hurtful their words were.

At lunch all the glee kids always sat together, a safety in numbers kind of thing. "Hey princess, why don't you go spy on those Garglers and see what kind of competition they are gonna be for us" Puck asks him the next day.

Kurt just looked at him and shook his head. "No Puck I am not going to spy on the "WARBLERS" it isn't happening.

"Come on princess, take one for the team" Puck said raising and lowering his eyebrows in a suggestive manner not wanting to accept a no.

"Wanky" says Santana

Kurt just looks at them and walks away, heading to his next class.

OOoOo

Blaine had a really good day at school; he ate lunch with all the Warblers and ended the day with Warbler practice. He loved performing with these guys, even though Wes sometimes became crazy with his gavel it was always fun. Yes Blaine might go a little crazy sometimes too; he might have jumped on the occasional piece of furniture once or twice, but who's counting.

He is extra bouncy today; he has a date tomorrow for coffee with Jeremiah a guy that works at the gap, as assistant manager. They had met last Sunday while he, Jeff, Nick, Wes and David were at the Westerville mall. They had wanted to just walk around and get off of campus and Blaine had needed a few pairs of jeans. He had caught Jeremiah checking him out when he had stepped out of the dressing room to see how the jeans looked in the full length mirror. They had talked for about 20 minutes, exchanged telephone numbers and he had asked Blaine out for coffee.

Blaine looked forward to it, he had gone out on dates before, but didn't have a boyfriend. He still hasn't found Mr Right yet, but he is still young, just a senior so there was no hurry. He hadn't really expected to meet anyone in high school. He figured he would be in college before that would happen.

There were a few gay guys at Dalton that he had gone out with a few times but didn't feel a connection; he had never felt the urge to kiss them. Jeremiah had excited him; he was looking forward to their date. Who knows, maybe it will turn into something.

He heads up to his dorm room. He had decided to board this year, because his parents were doing a lot of traveling with their business and that way he wasn't alone as much, and since every other Warbler boarded, they would be able to practice more often, and with sectionals coming up that would be a big plus.

Blaine knocked on Jeff and Nick's door and waited for one of them to answer. He had made the mistake of just walking in one day and saw more than he ever wanted to, so even though they bounced into his room whenever they wanted to, Blaine now waits for them to answer, lesson learned.

Jeff answers the door after a few minutes with a goofy look on his face, letting Blaine know that he did good waiting. Loves them both but…. "Hey guys, since its Friday do you want to get everyone together and have a movie night, we can do some popcorn, and maybe order a pizza. I'm too antsy to sit in my room right now".

They both looked at him and laughed. They love it when Blaine has a date, he is just precious. They both plan on being there when he is getting ready to help him dress, because sometimes he just seems clueless or he dresses like his grandfather would, in button downs and bowties. If they can convince him to leave his gavel, Wes may be invited and David of course.

During the movie marathon Jeremiah texted him a few times, once to remind him of their date, another time to remind him where and when. This made Blaine smile, it was nice that Jeremiah was as excited as he was.

They ended up watching 3 movies before everyone got too tired to continue so one by one they headed to bed. Blaine went in to his dorm and changed into a pair of lounge pants he usually sleeps in. He crawls under the covers and is asleep within minutes.

oOoOo

Blaine was lying on top of his sweet blue eyed boy bracing himself on his forearms on either side of his head, sharing kisses deep and hungry tongues sharing the same dance they had shared to many times to be counted. Making sweet, gentle love, hips slowly thrusting in and out, feeling the sweat rolling off his naked back, the sheet having dropped down to cover just his hips in no hurry to reach climax, they had all night... He cried out _"Blaine"_

"_I have you Kurt, I have you sweetheart let go for me, I am right here, I will always be right here l love you",_

"_Blaine I love you too"_ he felt Kurt stiffen and then relax as he was able to reach his sweet release, Blaine followed soon after, leaning down to share sweet kisses not ready to let go of his sweet boy yet.

And then Blaine woke up with his heart beating fast, erratic, trying to catch his breath, his erection hard and hurting, but he couldn't bring himself to touch it. He wanted to cry, he didn't know why but he felt like he had just lost the love of his life, but in the process, he had finally gotten a name for his sweet blue eyed boy, Kurt and in that instant he felt so much love, and he fell so hard and he knows that he will never be the same, he was losing his mind.

Looking at the clock on his phone he sees it is only 5am, too soon to get up. The lunch room didn't start breakfast on the weekends until 6:30. He turned on his bedside lamp, rolled onto his stomach, pulled out the book he was currently reading "The faceless" and he was immediately immersed in the story once again.

oOoOo

Kurt had gone to bed early, he wasn't really tired, he was just really bored; he didn't know what was wrong with him. For some reason he didn't feel comfortable in his own skin, he can't remember the last time he felt like this. He had drunk warm milk like his mom had made for him, which usually works like a charm, nothing. He got up and took a really hot shower, he laid down feeling relaxed, but after 30 minutes he still wasn't asleep he finally broke down and took an Ambien. Something he only did when he just couldn't sleep any other way, he slowly drifted off to sleep.

Kurt was lying on his back, his dreamboy on top of him, kissing him like only he could, sweet, loving, and just a little desperate, and tongues chasing each other. He was braced above Kurt, slowly thrusting into him, this wasn't just sex, this was love, sharing and making love, a physical connection slow, gentle, in no hurry, enjoying each other, in perfect rhythm like always.

Kurt starts to feel himself heading towards his climax, he cries out "_Blaine_"

Blaine looks down with such love and tenderness in his eyes, "_I have you Kurt_", "_I have you sweetheart let go for me, I am right here, I will always be right here l love you_" He said in the softest, sweetest voice Kurt had ever heard.

"_Blaine I love you too_" Kurt said and he felt Blaine follow him into climax kissing him through it.

Kurt woke up crying like he had lost the love of his life, it hurt his heart and he felt devastated. This was the most intense dream he had ever experienced. He now knows the name of his Dreamboy, it is Blaine. He then cries for other reasons. He is in love, and the person isn't even real, he is losing his mind.

Kurt looks at his clock its 5am and knows there was no going back to sleep, he had been dreaming of the same boy for years. When he was young it had always been just them staring at each other, the same face looking at him, beautiful eyes the color of which he can't even describe.

As he grew older the dreams came more frequent, and then they started to change, more intense almost. Up until last night the most they had shared had been kisses, sweet and gentle or hard and passionate. But no matter what was going on there was always this overwhelming feeling of love for that beautiful boy. Kurt smiled and cried at the same time. Why couldn't he find someone like that in real life? Someone that would look at him with such love, and make him feel like he was literally the only person in the world. Kurt sighs and rolls over on his stomach and pulls out the book he was currently reading "The Faceless" by Jonathan Maxwell. He at times felt like it was written just for him.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"_When it's time for souls to meet there's nothing on earth that can prevent them from meeting, no matter where each may be"… by Loretta Battaglia_

Kurt met Mercedes at the mall. He didn't really need anything but he loved window shopping and spending time with her. "Ok, so what do you think Mr Shue is going to have us doing at sectionals next week?" "I know he usually waits to the last minute, but we go next Friday and if he pushes it much longer we won't have time to practice."

"Well, you know it is going to be the Rachel and Finn show" complains Mercedes.

"I know, I wish just once he would realize we have other people that sing to, it is getting a little aggravating that he always picks the same people." Kurt says with a sigh and then yawns

"Are you ok white boy, you have seemed off all day"

"I just didn't sleep good last night"

"Is anything going on, that you want to talk about, you haven't been acting like yourself lately, you seem quiet"

Kurt just looked at her he knew he wanted to talk, but what was she going to be able to do. The main thing bothering him was the escalating bullying that he has to face every day at school. There really isn't anything she can do, but he would really like someone to talk to so he didn't feel so alone all the time. That is probably what is causing his weird dreams. He has always felt alone, even when he was with friends, because no one really knew what he was going through, what he faced on a daily basis.

Kurt looks at his watch, it is 11:45 they could take a break and come back "Can we go to the Lima Bean and grab a coffee; we can sit down and talk. I don't want to do it here" Kurt said. He was always afraid he would run into Karofsky or Azimio.

oOoOo

Blaine is pacing his dorm room getting more and more nervous, his so called friends sitting on his bed watching him. "Blaine, what are you so nervous about, it's just a coffee date, you aren't going to ask him to marry you."

"I don't know, I really liked him, and I am hoping this goes good you know. It would be nice to have someone to spend time with, not that there is anything wrong with you guys but you know what I mean?"

"Relax Blaine we knew what you meant" Said Nick

"Ok, so what are you thinking about wearing?" Asked Jeff

Blaine walked over to his closet and pulled out what he had planned last night to wear. He pulled out a pair of jeans that he had been trying on when Jeremiah checked out his ass, a button down and a bow tie.

"What do you think about this" Blaine asked

The four other boys looked at him and then looked at each and then at Blaine, even Wes knew it was wrong and he doesn't know anything about fashion.

"What, not good" asked Blaine looking down at it.

"No" they all said together and watched Blaine's face fall.

"Why don't you go jump in the shower and will have you an outfit picked out when get out.

Blaine agrees he doesn't know what was wrong with his choice but he had to go along with his friends, after all he was the only one in the group that didn't have a significant other. Nick and Jeff, were a couple and David and Wes both had girlfriends.

What he didn't tell them was that even though he really didn't expect a lifetime commitment to come from this date, it would be nice to have someone to spend time with, to go on dates with, to kiss and hold hands with. That wasn't asking for much he didn't think. And now he was getting more action in his dreams than in real life. It was heartbreaking. Because even though he knows he shouldn't be, he is still so in love with a boy that is only in his dreams. That makes him feel very pathetic, and he would never be able to tell anyone about that.

Blaine walks into the bathroom, shaves and the jumps in the shower, using his favorite shower gel. He had found it years ago and kept buying it. He had been walking through the store with his mom when he smelled this scent. He asked the shop keeper what it was she told him it was called "Forever" it came in shower gel, after shave and cologne. He had been buying it ever since. It wasn't something he used all the time, but saved it for special occasions like today.

He stepped out of the shower dried off and wrapped a towel around his hips. He stares in the mirror for a few minutes trying to figure out what to do with his hair. He usually gelled it back, but when he had gone to get his hair trimmed last weekend his hairdresser showed him a new hair creme that had just came out, that helped keep frizz down in curly hair, and left hair more natural. Since he is going on a date does he stick with the known and use gel, or does he try the new product to allow for a more natural look.

He had always liked his curls until someone when he was in the eighth grade made a comment about them and since then he kept it slicked back.

He decided to use the crème instead of the gel. He rubs it in and likes the way it looks, he can run his hands through and his hair just bounces back naturally. He might have just found his new hair product, for the weekend anyway. He puts on a little of his aftershave and lightly sprays his cologne and heads back into his room to see what the boys have come up with for him to wear.

On his bed was one of his new pairs of skinny jeans, the black ones and one of his nicer, dark green shirts and his black toms.

"Love the hair like that Blaine why don't you wear it like that all the time" ask Jeff

"Just got the hair crème last weekend and I hadn't had a chance to try it, what do you think about it" he asked his friends

Nick came up to him and touched his hair. "I like it, it leaves it natural and it is soft, unlike the way the gel leaves it looking, you should wear it like that all the time"

"You think so" Blaine asks walking over to the mirror that hangs above his dresser.

"I think it looks better to" says David

Blaine looks at the clock on his nightstand and realizes that he needs to head out soon if he is going to met Jeremiah at 12. "Thanks guys for your help, I was a nervous wreck and you helped calm me down" he says before quickly dressing in the outfit they had chosen for him. Blaine walks over to his dresser grabs his watch and puts it on, then grabs his wallet, cell phone and car keys. "I will see you guys later" he says with a smile, feeling really excited, and his dream all but forgotten.

Blaine pulls up at the Lima Bean at 11:55am and sees Jeremiah pull in right behind him. He walks over to Blaine and hugs him with a smile "Ready to go in" he asks and Blaine feels like this is going to be a good date.

Jeremiah reaches out and takes Blaine's hand interlacing their fingers as they walk in. Blaine likes this, the contact, he smiles back.

They walk in and order their coffee with Jeremiah paying for it "I asked you out, so I am paying" he says with a grin.

Once their coffees are done they find a table and go and sit down.

"So Blaine tell me about yourself" Jeremiah says with a sweet smile and eyes only for Blaine

"Well, I will be 18 in February, I am in my senior year at Dalton Academy. I am lead soloist for our glee club the Warblers" He laughs "I don't really know what else to say"

Jeremiah just looks at him smiling. "Well I am 19, I am a junior manager at the gap, I went to McConnell high school and was on our soccer team and I thank you are really cute" He says with almost a shy smile

Blaine blushes and reaches out to hold Jeremiah's hand. "Thank you, and I think you are pretty cute yourself" he says looking into Jeremiah's eyes. He feels himself start to lean in, as if to kiss him and then his head shoots up and he looks away towards the left.

Kurt and Mercedes walk in the door it is a little after 12 and he is ready for some caffeine. He finally decided he needed to tell someone what has been going on at school. What Karofsky had been doing all year. He is heading towards the counter when he stops he raises his head and looks right. "Give me a minute" Kurt says to Mercedes walking towards the couple sitting down.

Blaine looks back at Jeremiah "Give me a minute I'll be right back" as he stands up and heads towards the young man that just walked in. He is not sure why, but he feels like there is an elastic band between them that keeps pulling them closer together.

Kurt is feeling like he is being pulled by some unknown force to this person, not knowing why. They met halfway. Blaine stares into Kurt's eyes and Kurt stares into Blaine's and then they hug. Not paying attention to the questioning stares of the people they are there with.

"_Where have you been?_" whispers Blaine into Kurt's ear

"_There you are_" says Kurt in Blaine's

They both step back, Blaine walks back over to Jeremiah and continues talking like nothing had happened, but the urge to kiss him was completely gone.

Kurt walks up to Mercedes and starts talking to her like he hasn't just stepped away from her and hugged some strange guy. "Who was that" she asks him

Kurt doesn't know how to answer. He doesn't know, he just knew in that instant he had to hug him, almost like his life depended on it

"Oh, just someone I used to know" he says without missing a beat

Back at his table Jeremiah is asking Blaine the same thing. He could feel the change in Blaine's mood when he sat back down. "Oh someone I used to know" he says and goes back to talking like nothing strange had happened. Jeremiah soon forgets about it since Blaine is back to acting normal. They stay there for an hour, talking about anything and everything, favorite movies, music, and books.

Jeremiah looked at Blaine like he had lost his mind when Blaine said that Harry Potter was the best book series ever written.

Jeremiah laughed "I beg to differ but that's ok, I have plenty of time to change your mind," making Blaine feel good because it sounds like they will be going out again. This had turned into a really good date.

oOoOo

"Ok Kurt, what is going on with you, you have been really quiet lately, you aren't sleeping, and you jump if someone says boo around you. What is going on and please don't tell me nothing. I am worried about you".

Kurt looks at her "Mercedes you have to promise not to say anything to anybody please"

"Come on Kurt, you know I won't say anything, what is going on" Mercedes looks at him with concern on her face.

"Ok, since the first of the year Karofsky has been pushing me against the lockers hard, several times a day, that on top of the slushies, and now he has kind of started threatening me."

"What?" "What do you mean by threatening you Kurt?" Mercedes says looking at him

"Things along the line of I don't have anywhere I can hide that he can't find me, he knows where I live, I don't know if he would actually do anything, but it is still really scary."

"Kurt, you have to tell your dad, he has to know so he can help protect you" Mercedes says really starting to sound worried.

"I can't right now, you know he has been sick, and he and Carol have gone on their honeymoon." "They will be back next week in time for our sectionals, I will tell him when he gets back. I don't want to ruin this time for them"

"Promise me Kurt, promise me you will tell them" Mercedes says

"I promise I well, if things don't straighten out I will"

"Ok, if you promise, NOW who was the hottie?" Mercedes asks

oOoOo

Jeremiah and Blaine end up getting 2 more cups of coffee, before they finally say good bye. Jeremiah followed Blaine over to his car. Blaine leaned back against his car door and wondered if he was about to get his first kiss. Right when it feels like it is about to happen, something in Blaine changes. He can't do it. He doesn't know why but he can't. It is the strangest feeling ever.

He does however lean in and hugged Jeremiah and kiss him on the check. "Can I see you again?" Jeremiah asks, Blaine just grins and nodes his head yes. They say goodbye and Blaine jumps in his car and heads back to Dalton, feeling really good about their date.

He had no more than walked in to Alexander Hall when he was surrounded by Nick, Jeff, Wes, and David they had been waiting for him.

"Well, how did it go? Did he get to first base, second or fifth" Jeff asked raising his eyebrows up and down suggestively.

"No nothing like that happened, but we had a really good time. We have a lot in common, movies, music, the only issue I had was that he doesn't like Harry Potter" he said with a fake sigh.

"That is it then, you must never see him again" says Nick grinning

"Throw him in the dungeon" yelled David

"No, No feed him to the fishes" said Wes

In other words, they were all glad he had a good time. They all went in, and just to piss off Jeremiah (like he was there to know), Nick pulled out the first Harry Potter movie and started this weekend's marathon again. Thirty minutes into the movie, Jeremiah texted him to let him know how much he enjoyed spending time with Blaine and would love to see him again, maybe take him out for dinner and a movie. Blaine texted back that would be nice. Since sectionals is next weekend they can't get together then, but decide on the weekend after that.

Blaine made it through the third movie, and was so tired he couldn't keep his eyes open and heads to his room, changes into his lounge pants, takes off his shirt and crawls into bed. He is asleep in minutes

OoOoO

Kurt walks into a dark house when he gets home. Finn is really loving that their parents where away this week. He has been coming home past curfew every day since they left. Kurt has covered for him more than once.

Tonight Kurt is tired. He figures it was because of the lack of sleep last night, the weird dream and then shopping with Mercedes. He couldn't wait to go to bed. He walks up to his room strips out of his clothes, puts them in the hamper and then slips into his blue silk pajamas and crawls into bed, lays his head on his pillow and he is gone.

oOoOo

_Blaine is kissing a crying Kurt sweet and gentle. "Sweetheart, please don't cry. Tell me what is wrong."_

"_You walked away from me today, you have never done that before" cried Kurt_

"_Sweetheart, I didn't walk away from you, you walked away from me" Blaine responded looking at him_

"_But why would we do that for"_

"_I don't know sweetheart, maybe we aren't ready yet this time" Blaine said kissing Kurt's lips again_

"_But I love you so much, and we need to be together now"_

"_I know, and I love you too sweetheart, and soon I really feel like it will be soon"_

_Blaine holds Kurt tight, rubbing gentle circles into his back and whispers "Hopefully soon"_

In different rooms, in different beds, in different cities Blaine and Kurt both wake up at the same time, both looking at the clock seeing that it is 5am and knowing they can't get back to sleep. They both turn on their bedside lamp and pull out their book The Faceless One and begin to read. It is going to be a long day.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_I've fallen in love many times... always with you! Betty Hanrahan_

Blaine feels restless, that dream had really thrown him, that on top of the hug he shared with someone he didn't know. He has never done anything like that before, but it had seemed so important, he had to hold that person, if only for a minute he had been so drawn to him.

What did the dream mean that they weren't ready to meet yet "this time" what does that even mean. Blaine doesn't understand at all. He feels beyond restless, like he needs to be finding that person, they are needing him. He feels like crying, he feels like pulling his hair out, and he also feels more in love now than before. He loves Kurt, and he isn't even real.

Blaine puts on a t-shirt not bothering to change out of his lounge pants, he walks to the music room. He has spent a lot of time here since he transferred in to Dalton. Music has always been a means of escape for him, a way to stop the crazy if only for a while.

Before he knows it he is playing and singing a song he hadn't heard in a while, he doesn't know why it pops into his head.

I have died every day, waiting for you

Darling, don't be afraid, I have loved you for a thousand years

I'll love you for a thousand more

Somehow after his dream this song seems to fit, "_not ready to meet this time_"

And all along I believed, I would find you

Time has brought your heart to me, I have loved you for a thousand years

I'll love you for a thousand more

oOoOo

Kurt wakes up not understanding, he had felt the love when he woke up. He was in love with Blaine, he felt bad about walking away from him in the dream, hurting them both, and then he had said "_maybe we aren't ready yet this time_" and the pain Kurt had felt doubled.

What is going on with him. He has never gone through this before; his dreams have always been loving and comfortable. Now he feels like he honestly missing a part of his heart, a part of his soul.

Then on top of that there was the hug at the Lima Bean with a perfect stranger. Kurt doesn't do that kind of thing, especially when they are sitting with their boyfriend. That isn't Kurt, he isn't into pda at all but he had hugged someone he had never met before.

oOoOo

Monday morning Mr. Shue finally gives them the set list for their sectional performance. They have all of 5 days to practice the dance moves and the vocals. They always wonder why he does stuff like that.

They end up working really hard and long hours, so by the time Kurt and Finn get home they eat dinner and then head to bed. The only thing Kurt is glad about is that he is too tired to dream. He doesn't have a single dream that week which is wonderful and sad at the same time. How do you miss someone you haven't met before.

When New Directions get to sectionals they pull the second spot which is good. They always hate being in first. The hipsters go first, and they are really good, then it was the New Directions turn. Mr. Shue had really surprised them, Santana got to do a solo of "Valerie", Sam and Quinn sang "Time of my life", and then Kurt gets his first ever solo "Just A Dream" the Sam Tsui and Christina Grimmie version, which fits with Kurt's mood, he has really missed his dream.

When they walk off stage they see the Warblers getting ready to go on, and that is when Kurt sees Blaine, and Blaine sees Kurt. They stop in front of each other and just stare. They remember each other from the Lima Bean. Kurt almost feels that same pull, like he needs to hug this boy just so he can breathe.

OoOoO

The Warblers are back stage ready to perform, but Blaine is withdrawn. His friends don't understand what happened. He had been fine when he came home Saturday night, he seemed to have really had a good date. He was laughing and cutting up with them, but then Sunday nothing. It was like a light had gone out.

When they couldn't find him in his room Sunday morning they went looking for him, finding him in the music room. They stood there and listen to him sing and play the song A Thousand Years by Christina Perri with so much feeling, they had done something they had never done in Warbler history. They changed the set list. Blaine would be performing that song at sectionals.

Blaine feels a little sad that he hasn't dreamt all week since Saturday night. With changing the set list, they have had to have extra practices so Blaine usually crawls into his dorm, changes into a pair of lounge pants and goes to sleep

The Warblers get to sectional and find they pull the third slot which to them is the sweet spot; they are the last to perform, so they are fresher in the judge's mind. Blaine sees the boy perform Just a Dream, listening to that voice, hearing those words, feeling like he knows that person but doesn't know from where, then when he walks off stage, he stops in front of Blaine and they stare at each other. It is the boy he had hugged at the Lima Bean, the person he didn't know. Why was he having the strongest need to hold him again. Like if he didn't he would somehow be lost forever.

He was just about to walk over to the boy, when they were called, Blaine hesitated staring at the boy but then his hand is grabbed and he is pulled away. He looks at the boy who is still just standing there looking at him.

The Warblers do their set, finishing it off with Blaine on the piano, millions of thoughts running through his head, memories that seem to be there but just right out of his grasp. He looks off stage to where the boy had stood, but he is no longer there. He continues to sing.

And all along I believed, I would find you

Time has brought your heart to me, I have loved you for a thousand years

I'll love you for a thousand more

One step closer

One step closer

I have died every day, waiting for you

Darling, don't be afraid, I have loved you for a thousand years

I'll love you for a thousand more

As he finishes the song he is almost in tears, he feels like he has lost something that he will never get back. The crowd is quiet for a split second, and then they are all on their feet cheering for him. He bows and then steps off the stage. Suddenly feeling so lost.

The Warblers and the New Directions tie for 1st. Everyone is elated except for Blaine, and further down the stage, Kurt they just stand there, not wanting to move, not caring, feeling lost, hearts hurting, wanting to cry so badly.

oOoOo

When the bus drop the Warblers off at Dalton everyone is cheering, celebrating and all Blaine wants to do is crawl into bed and cry. What is really wrong with him. He doesn't want to , but he might need to talk to his parents about seeing someone to help with depression. This came on so quickly and seemed to stem from the lack of a dream.

Blaine went into his room, still in his uniform he crawls into his bed and falls asleep.

"_How come this is happening Blaine_" Kurt cries "_How can they look at each other and not see, not see us_"

"_I don't know sweetheart, I really don't_" answers Blaine "_But they are so close, I can feel it, come here sweetheart I really need to hold you"_

Kurt moves forward happily. "_I love you so much and I miss you so much_"

"_I know sweetheart, I know we'll get there though I promise, we always do_" And then Blaine starts kissing Kurt with everything he has. Soft and tender, showing with that kiss just how much he loved the boy in his arms. "_I am here sweetheart, I am always here, you just have to find me"_

Kurt sat up with a jolt looking at the clock it is 5am Sunday. He had gone into his room to change clothes and had laid down for just a minute, he was so tired, and then he dreamed. He has been missing his dreams, he has been missing Blaine. Something about the dream keeps pulling him to the boy he saw on stage at sectionals. That song he sang went straight to Kurt's heart, like he was talking to his soul.

Kurt makes a decision, he has to talk to this boy, and he is slowly losing his mind. The boy looks so much like his dream Blaine, it is uncanny and scary. He looks through the program from sectionals and sees the list of performers from the Warblers, and then he sees a familiar name and he drops to his knees. There in black and white is Blaine, Blaine Anderson. How is this even possible, but Kurt is already standing up and getting dressed. He is heading to Westerville; he is going to Dalton to see if he is _really_ losing his mind.

oOoOo

When Blaine wakes up he looks at the clock it is 5am Sunday he is feeling better, a little anyway, he wished he could interpret the dream when Kurt had said, "_how could they look at each other and not see us?_" Blaine kept thinking about the boy, the boy he had been so drawn to on stage at sectionals. He felt like he needed to hold him, like his life had depended on it. He looked so much like "his" Kurt, because yes that was how he thought of him. Something made Blaine look at the program from sectionals.

He looked at the list of students from the New Directions and he did a double take when he saw the name Kurt, Kurt Hummel. He didn't know what he was going to say, or what he was going to do but Monday he was going to McKinley and talking to him. He felt like he needed to be with him.

oOoOo

Kurt pulls up outside of Dalton, it is a lot bigger than he thought, and this really isn't going to be easy. He walks in the front door and starts looking for the administration office and not seeing it. He just wanders around, kind of wondering why no one was stopping him. He ends up at a grand curved staircase, holding on to the banister as someone comes flying past him.

"Excuse me, I am new here, can you help me" Blaine hears the voice first, feels the warmth flood through his body, the love. He turns around and there is his Kurt. "_Oh god I have missed you_" Blaine says moving up to Kurt to pull him in his arms

"_I have missed you too, where have you been_" Kurt answers walking into Blaine's waiting arms, it had been so long since he had been in those arms.

"_I am here sweetheart, I am always here_" answered Blaine before leaning down and kissing Kurt with every bit of love he has in his heart. He has missed holding Kurt, it has been so very long.

They kiss for a few minutes, and then pull apart and look at each other, confused, neither understanding.

Blaine tilts his head sideways he has just shared his first kiss with someone he doesn't know, but it had felt so right, he wouldn't have wanted it to be with anyone else. It wouldn't have felt right with anyone else.

Kurt just looks at Blaine, "can we please go somewhere and talk"

Blaine reaches out and grabs Kurt's hand "Come on I know the perfect place" still holding Kurt's hand he walks towards the in house coffee shop. He lets Kurt find them a seat and then he goes and orders himself a medium drip, and he doesn't know why but he orders Kurt a Grande nonfat mocha.

He gets their drinks and goes and sits down, wondering how to even begin this conversation without sounding completely insane.

"Can I ask you a question" Kurt whispers, "how did you know my coffee order"

Blaine just looks at him, so wanting to play it off, but knowing that he can't something tells him he will tell this boy anything he wants to know.

"To be honest I am not even sure I was getting mine and I just ordered your's like I had done it a million times" Blaine answers back

Kurt looks at him again "can I ask you another question, how do we know each other, I seriously feel like I have had a stroke, I feel like I have known you my whole life and I just met you." "How did I know your name was Blaine before I saw it in the sectionals program this morning, and then there is what happened at the Lima Bean last weekend and then this morning"

Blaine just looks at him and shakes his head, "I don't know, I really don't, but at the Lima Bean I had this pull, that if I didn't hug you I would lose something precious forever, and then today, it was like I hadn't seen you for a hundred years and I had been looking for you. I knew your name and had no idea how, but when I looked in the sectional program the name Kurt was there, I knew your name was Kurt like I knew my own."

"Can I talk to you about something" Blaine said looking at Kurt really afraid now. Kurt just nodded his head to say ok "Ok, please don't think I am crazy, because trust me I feel that way enough on my own. For as far back as I can remember I have had these dreams about this blue eyed boy, forever we would just sit and stare at each other, as I got older the dreams changed, but in each one of them I had felt so much love for this person it hurts. I woke up crying from it more times than I want to admit".

"It wasn't until this morning that I realized it was you in every dream. I think that is why I felt this overpowering need to hug you at the Lima Bean, and then at sectionals I felt it again, like if I didn't hold you in my arms I would lose you forever. On the stairs earlier, once again I had to hold you, you had to be back in my arms, I had missed you so bad, it felt like we had been apart for a hundred years" Blaine said looking at Kurt, waiting for his eyes to tell him just how crazy he thought he was.

"If you are crazy then so am I. The first dream I ever remember having was of this boy with curly black hair and the most beautiful eyes I had ever seen. He always looked at me with so much love, and I always felt so safe. For the longest we would do nothing but just stare at each other but never talk, then as I grew older, my dreams became more intense. But lately it has been weird, I still felt the overwhelming love for this person, but there was this sadness, I was missing something."

Blaine looked at him not understanding what was happening but he needed to know if Kurt was having the same dreams. "Give me a minute" Blaine said standing up and went next door to an empty class room coming back to Kurt with a couple pieces of paper and two pens. "Can we try something?"

Kurt just looks at him and nods his head yes.

Blaine hands him a piece of paper and a pen. "Did you have a dream last night" he asks Kurt.

"Yes, that is why I came here this morning" Kurt says

"Ok let's do this, write down what you remember from your dream last night, I will do the same and then we will compare them".

They both wrote down their dream and then exchanged papers. "How is this even possible" Blaine said looking up at Kurt. Their dream had been exactly the same; they had both written almost word for word the same thing.

Kurt was in shock, this isn't possible, then he remembers another dream and turns bright red "So, does this mean you had a dream a few weeks ago where we ummm" Kurt couldn't even say it out loud

Blaine just grinned and nodded his head "Yes, I thought it was bad that I had more action in my dreams than I did in real life."

Blaine sat there staring into Kurt's eyes and it felt like he was staring into his dreams, and he knew in that second that him and Kurt had been destined to find each other, and fall in love, and without even knowing how, he was already there.

He slowly reached out and pulled Kurt too him and kissed him just like he has thousands of times in his dream. And suddenly he is remembering everything he has ever felt for this wonderful boy in his arms. Knowing in that second, in Kurt's arms was where he was meant to be, where he would be happy to be for the rest of his life. He had finally found him, and was never letting him go again. His puzzle was finally complete, he was whole.

"Finally" he heard Kurt say in a dreamy voice "I'm home"


	4. Chapter 4

_Your soulmate is the person who mends your broken heart...by giving you theirs. Roberta Reid_

They spent hours just talking; comparing dreams, getting to know each other more, and falling in love all over again. Still not understanding how this happened but not really caring. They had found their person, the person they were meant to have always been with, and they were both so happy.

Before long the rest of the Warblers start filtering in, each one looking at Blaine questioningly. "Good afternoon guys I would like you all to meet Kurt. Kurt this is David, Wes, Nick and Jeff my friends."

Jeff looks at him tilting his head, "I thought you met Jeremiah" he asked looking confused.

Blaine just grins looking at Kurt "I did, but I met Kurt the same day" he said which is technically true; they hadn't discussed how to tell people about meeting each other.

Wes looks at Kurt and recognizes him "Wait a minute you are one of the members of New Directions, I remember you, are you here to spy on us"

Blaine just laughs, "Trust me when I say he is not here to spy" he says pulling Kurt a little closer not liking the distance between them.

"No I am not, honestly I am only here for Blaine" he says looking at Blaine, giving him one of his sweet smiles that Blaine had seen a million times in his dreams.

The boys look between Blaine and Kurt, and can see right away how close they looked, the feelings they both seemed to have for each other, wondering how, if they just met, that was even possible. It felt off to them.

"Ok guys me and Kurt are going to go out for a while, I will talk to you when I get back" he said standing up and holding out his hand for Kurt to grab. He needed to get Kurt alone again, he needed him back in his arms, he never wanted to let him go again.

They head back towards the front door with Blaine turning his head just to look at Kurt almost like he was still just trying to make sure he was real. When they get to the car, he pulls Kurt into his arms again and just holds him. "I know this is weird, but I have so missed you. I seem to remember you from a lifetime ago"

Blaine finally releases Kurt and opens the passenger door for him, and waits for him to sit down before walking around the front of the car and getting in.

"I know what you mean, when you kissed me, it felt like I was finally home, like in your arms was where I was always meant to be." Kurt said looking at Blaine feeling really confused.

They end up driving to a park just up from Dalton "I come here a lot when I need to think, when things seem to be going crazy" Blaine said as they get out of the car, he grabs Kurt's hand as they start walking.

"Tell me about yourself, I feel like I know you, and don't, if that makes since. I feel like I have known you forever and just met you at the same time" Blaine says

"Well, I am almost 18 and as you know I am a member of the New Directions. I love to sing and perform and one day I hope to get into NYADA I have turned in my application. I have an amazing dad who actually just got remarried and should be home from his honeymoon later today. With that I got an awesome stepmom and a step brother who over the years has become a friend. I did however have a big crush on him last year."

"You what?" Blaine heard that and for some reason didn't like the sound of that at all. He didn't know if he liked the idea of Kurt now living with his crush.

"Yea, I know but he is very straight, and very in love with one of my friends." Kurt laughed noticing the change in Blaine.

"Ahh" Blaine said with a smile

Kurt just grinned, just the thought of Blaine being jealous made him smile, no one had cared enough before. "So, tell me about you"

"Well I am almost 18 as well; I have a Mom, a Dad and a brother that I am crazy about. I love to sing and dance and I can play 5 different musical instruments and speak 4 different languages, I have also applied for NYADA for their musical theory department. I got my finalist letter, and I am just waiting for my call back for that.

"I seem to have fallen for this guy that I met in my dreams, which puts a whole nother spin on the whole man of my dreams thing" Blaine said looking at Kurt with a grin raising his eyebrows up and down comically." and I am halfway through the best book I have ever read The Faceless."

"You are reading that book too, I saw it at the library one day and something made me pull it off the shelf and read it. I had to eventually by my own copy. I am on my second time reading it."

They continue to walk through the park, just talking and sharing stories of their lives, until Kurt feels his phone vibrating in his pocket. "Sorry give me a minute" he says smiling at Blaine pulling out his phone and grinning when he saw who it was "DDaaaaddd" he screamed and Blaine could do nothing but laugh at how excited Kurt looked.

"Where are you", "When did you get home", "Yeah I came to see a friend", "No dad I don't know where Finn is, he was asleep when I left" Kurt said crossing his fingers, not wanting to let his dad know that Finn had been spending all his time with Rachel even though her dad's had been gone.

Blaine heard the name Finn and felt jealous all over again, even though technically he had no right. Kurt wasn't his boyfriend and when all was said and done they had technically just met, even though it felt like he had known him his whole life.

"Yeah dad, I'll head home soon, I love you too" Kurt hung up smiling, he quickly hugged Blaine jumping up and down "My dad is home" Kurt said so excited it made Blaine happy seeing it.

"I guess we need to head back Dalton" Blaine said happy for Kurt, not really ready to say goodbye to him yet though, also, wondering if now that they had met, would he still dream of Kurt, he feels like he will miss it if he doesn't. He had gotten so used to those dreams, almost like memories of the best times of his life.

They walk back over to Blaine's car, he opens the door for him, and before Kurt has time to get in, Blaine pulls him into a hug before kissing him, soft and gentle knowing he could never get enough, and because it just felt so right he whispered "I love you Kurt" before kissing him again.

Kurt just pulled him into a tight hug "I love you too Blaine, I love you too" he said before Blaine leaned in to kiss him again.

Kurt finally got in the car, and before they knew it he had Kurt back at his car and it is time to say goodbye

"Before you go can I have your number, I just realized I didn't have it and I want to be able to contact you" Blaine asks holding his phone out to Kurt so he can put his number in it. When Kurt hands him his phone back he quickly sends Kurt a text so he will have his number as well.

"Please call me or text me when you get home to let me know you made it there ok and please drive safe." Blaine said not wanting to let him go but knowing he needs to.

"I will, and I miss you already" Kurt said feeling a tear falling down his face before leaning in kissing Blaine one more time, getting in his car, waving and driving away.

As Blaine walks towards Alexander hall, he is already missing Kurt and realized they still didn't discuss how they were going to tell people how they knew each other. Oh well, he would just have to talk to him later about that, he thinks with a grin.

They end up talking and texting the rest of the day before they both say good night around 11. Blaine had never been so happy in his life. He went to his room changed into his normal night clothes and was out before he knew it.

"_Finally, I get you back" Kurt said with a grin pulling Blaine to him, happy once again_

"_I know sweetheart, I knew it wouldn't be long, we just had to be ready. I love you my darling boy, sweet dreams until I can see you again."_

At 5 am they both woke up with a smile, today was going to be a wonderful day.

oOoOo

Blaine had a good day at school; he spent time with his friends in between texting with Kurt. He had a good Warbler practice once again in between texting with Kurt. He could only laugh when Wes told him to get off the furniture he had been jumping off of during the song they were practicing, just so excited and happy nothing could bring him down.

He got his last text from Kurt at 3 pm but didn't really think anything about it, he knew that was the time that he had glee, and unlike Dalton who didn't mind cell phones, Kurt had told him that McKinley was very strict on usage. When Kurt didn't text him back that night Blaine didn't think anything about it again because Kurt had told him that they would be having family night. Normally it was on Friday, but since his parents just got home they wanted to have one tonight. Blaine was still unhappy about him spending time with Finn but figured he needed to get used to it.

Blaine missed his chats with Kurt, he had really hoped that family night would end early enough so they could talk on the phone tonight, but he just figured he would talk to him in the morning or see him in his dreams tonight he thought with a smile. He watched a few movies with Wes and them before heading to bed at the usual 11.

_Blaine had a bad feeling, something was wrong, Kurt doesn't text him this late, but when Blaine picks up his phone the text screen is blank which is weird. The next thing he knows he is seeing Kurt laying on his back bleeding, he sees the lights fly past on the ceiling as he is pushed down the hall. "We'll get you fixed up before you know it Kurt. It will be a quick surgery and then it will be over, you will be out of the hospital before you know it" he heard a strange voice say_

"_Blaine, where are you, I need you so, so bad. It hurts Blaine it hurts so bad, please don't hate me, I'm sorry it wasn't my fault, I love you, please don't hate me"_

Blaine wakes up with a start; his heart beating fast like it was trying to jump out of his chest. He quickly picks up his phone and sends a text.

"Kurt….. please tell me you are ok"….

"Kurt please…. Are you ok"….

"Kurt sweetheart I need you to call me please Kurt please"….

"Kurt I need you to be ok…"

Blaine waits ten minutes and can't wait anymore. Kurt would have texted or called him back, something was wrong. He quickly put on the first thing he pulled out of his closet, not caring that he probably had bed head, not caring that he would probably get into trouble for leaving campus without permission, but he didn't care, none of that mattered. He had to get to Kurt. He ran down the hallway out to the parking lot, to his car and he was speeding his way to Lima. He didn't really know where Kurt was, but judging by the dream, he was at or had been at the hospital. Instead of it taking him two hours to get to Lima he is there in just over an hour, following his GPS he finds the hospital, pulls into a parking spot, quickly slams his car into park and is running through the hospital door, towards the information desk.

"Please, I need your help, where is Kurt Hummel, he was brought here today, can you please tell me where he is" Blaine said finally breaking down

"Sir, are you family" the woman behind the desk asks

"No, but I love him, please, I just have to know that he is ok, can you please, please just tell me he is ok" Blaine asks again desperately.

"Sir, I can't release any information to you, but I can say that if we had someone here by that name their family would be in the intensive care waiting room on the fifth floor" she says looking at him like she was about to cry herself.

"Thank you," Blaine said as he ran to the elevator and hit the button for the fifth floor, running down the hall following the signs towards the intensive care waiting room. He ran in and went straight to the information desk

"Ma'am can you please tell me where Kurt Hummel's family is, I need to make sure he is ok" Blaine said trying to catch his breath.

"I'm sorry I can't release that information sir" she said with a smirk on her face

"Please I am not asking for information on Kurt, I just need to find his family so they can tell me he is ok, because he has to be ok, he just has to. And then Blaine is falling apart, and slowly sliding to the floor burying his head in his knees. "He has to be okay, please let him be okay"

"Son, you are looking for Kurt?" Blaine looks up and sees a man in a flannel shirt and a ball cap

"Yes sir, I just have to make sure his ok, that is all I need, he just has to be ok" Blaine said just looking at him with tears running down his face

"He isn't ok, but he will be, how do you know my son" Burt asked before helping Blaine stand up and guiding him to a seat beside a woman and a teenager in a varsity jacket.

"We recently met sir, but I love your son, he is my world sir, he is my world" Blaine said knowing just how that must sound.

"What is your name" Burt asked

"My name is Blaine sir, Blaine Anderson"

"My name is Burt son, and he has been asking for you, I didn't know how to get in contact with you and his phone was damaged, so I couldn't get into his contact information to find you" Burt looks at him for a minute and then makes his decision. He doesn't know who this kid was, but if it will help calm Kurt he will make sure he gets to see him.

"Come with me" Burt said looking at Blaine

They head to through the doors of the intensive care department and Burt walks up to the nurses' station. "Ma'am Blaine is here, the doctor said as soon as he got here to let Kurt see him so maybe he will calm down and allow himself to heal.

"No problem Mr. Hummel, he can go in for ten minutes and then he will need to leave," she said with a warm smile

Burt walks Blaine to the door of Kurt's room, "Ok son, I want to warn you, he looks really bad, spend some time with him and then come back out front and I'll tell you what happened," he said before turning around and walking away.

Blaine wasn't prepared for what he saw. Kurt's left arm was in a cast, he had a black eye, a busted lip, and more bruises than he could count, heart monitor beeping, iv's running and bandages on his head, and right hand.

He went over and sat in the chair beside Kurt's bed, softly running his hand over his hair, gently pushing some it off of his forehead "Kurt sweetheart I am here, I love you"

"Blaine I am so sorry, I didn't want it, I didn't, please don't be mad" Kurt said crying

"Kurt sweetheart, why would I be mad at you, you have nothing to be sorry for" Blaine said leaning over and putting a kiss on Kurt's forehead

"He kissed me Blaine, he kissed me. I tried to stop him I really did, I didn't want it Blaine, I only wanted you, I love you, I only wanted you" he heard Kurt softly say before drifting off to sleep, the medication they had given him, and finally getting to see Blaine he was able to calm down enough, he let himself go.

"I love you sweetheart, you did nothing wrong, nothing wrong at all, I love you. I have waited my whole life to find you. I am not going anywhere, I will be here when you need me" he whispered before standing up and placing a kiss on Kurt's forehead and heading back to the waiting room.

He went back over to where The Hummel's were sitting, "Thanks Mr. Hummel for letting me see him. Can I ask what happened?" Blaine said feeling a little better now that he knew Kurt was going to be ok.

"Before I get into that, can I ask how you knew what happened, since I couldn't call you" Burt asked looking at him, how had he known something was wrong with Kurt.

"I have a friend at school, who is a cousin of someone that goes to school at McKinley, they knew how much I cared about Kurt, but didn't know my number. They finally got a hold of my friend, who came and told me tonight." Blaine said hoping that it sounded plausible. Once Kurt can talk, and they have a few minutes alone he will need to tell him what he had told his dad.

Burt just looked at him for a few minutes making Blaine feel nervous wondering if he was going to believe him or not. He knew how far fetched it sounded but that was the best he could do.

"From what Kurt's friend Mercedes told me, there has been one of the jocks from school that has been picking on him for a while, verbally and physically, apparently he thinks it is fun to slam my boy into lockers and throw slushies in his face on a daily basis. She told me that when they went out last weekend Kurt had finally broke down and told her what was happening, that he had actually started threatening Kurt"

"What! He didn't tell me that, he didn't tell me any part of that" Blaine said upset that his Kurt was getting hurt, and that Kurt hadn't told him about it.

"He didn't tell me either. It would seem the guy did something at school today that pushed Kurt to far; he ran out of the school got in his car and sped out of the parking lot, apparently he wasn't paying attention because he pulled out into traffic, into the path of a truck. To be honest looking at Kurt's car, I don't know how he survived it. I was expecting them to tell me I had lost my son" Burt said before breaking down and crying on the shoulder of his wife.

At this point a nurse comes running into the waiting room and looked at Blaine, "Sir can you please come back, Kurt woke up and you were gone. He keeps saying that he knew he was going to run you off, he is crying and trying to get his iv out so he can get out of bed. We are afraid he is going to hurt himself. Can you please come back and calm him down until the drugs we gave him have time to take effect?"

Blaine was out of his chair and running to Kurt's room, he didn't know that Burt followed him. He went straight to Kurt side. "Kurt sweetheart, I am right here, please calm down before you hurt yourself."

"Blaine you said you wouldn't leave, you said you wouldn't but you did, you left me again."

"No sweetheart, I didn't leave you, I will never leave you, now that I have finally gotten you I am not going anywhere. You know I love you right Kurt? Why would I ever leave your" Blaine said gently running his hand through Kurt's hair comfortingly. "I am here, I just stepped out to talk to your dad because I could only be in here for ten minutes, but trust me as soon as they let me back in, I will be here. Please just calm down before you hurt yourself more, I will not leave you sweetheart, I will not leave you" Blaine said before leaning over and placing a gentle kiss on Kurt's forehead.

Before he knew it Kurt had drifted back to sleep, the medication they had given him had finally kicked in and let him drift off. Blaine gently ran his hand down Kurt's check before turning around and running into Burt.

Burt had seen the whole interaction. He didn't know this Blaine kid, but in that instant he knew that he really did care for Kurt, that he loved him. Burt felt safe letting Kurt be with him.

"I talked to the nurses, they feel his mental health is as important as his physical, they think it might be a good idea if you stayed here with him. If you are willing to, they will bring in a chair that is more comfortable for you to set in."

"Are you sure sir, I don't want to over step." Blaine said he didn't want to leave Kurt, he liked being able to look at him and know he is ok.

"Yes, for now I think that is the best thing for Kurt" Burt stepped out and a few minutes later a chair was being brought in and sat by Kurt's hospital bed.

Blaine sat down and held Kurt's hand comforted by the feel of his hand back in his. He watched Kurt sleep for at least an hour before finally drifting off himself, never letting go of Kurt's hand.

"_Blaine please don't be mad, I didn't want him to do that I really didn't, you were supposed to be the only man to ever kiss me, you have always been the only man to ever kiss me, how did I let this happen?"_

"_Kurt you didn't let this happen, he did this to you, you didn't let him do this, I am still the only man "YOU" have ever kissed, I am the only one you have ever chosen to kiss, and I know I will be the last. Don't worry sweetheart, it will take a lot more than that to make me ever leave you. We have been doing this dance for hundreds of years, and we will do it for hundreds more, remember that time….."_

Before Blaine knew what was going on he was waking up, looking at the clock on the wall noticing that it was 5am. He looked over at Kurt and noticed he was just waking up too, smiling at him.

"Hi" Kurt whispered

"Hi yourself, do you feel better" Blaine asked

Kurt just looked at him before smiling again "yes, after that dream I do, but I woke up before I could remember that time"

Blaine laughed "Yea me to, maybe one day I will be able to sleep past 5 after a dream so they can actually play out" he said before standing up stretching and leaning down to kiss Kurt on the lips gently. "See, the last one" he whispered


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

_Imagine meeting someone who understood even the dustiest corners of you mixed up soul: Helen Meadors_

Blaine ended up spending Tuesday with Kurt in ICU before he was moved to a regular room. Burt, Carol and Finn had gone home at around 8am, once they knew that Kurt was going to be ok, and that Blaine would be with him. He had called out out of school for the day, figuring with his grades he would be ok. He called his parents to let them know that he was at the hospital with a friend but would be back at Dalton the next day.

Blaine never left Kurt's side except to use the restroom, and when Burt or Carol forced him to go and eat something when they had come back. At about 6pm Blaine looked at his watch and knew he needed to be heading home. He would have to go to school tomorrow. Wes, when he had talked to him earlier had said he got all Blaine's class assignments so he could knock those out tonight, and be ready for class tomorrow.

"I'm sorry sweetheart, but I need to head home. I don't think the school or my parents will let me play hooky two days in a row" Blaine said stretching before leaning in and placing a kiss on Kurt's forehead. Not where he really wanted to kiss him, but with Kurt's family sitting there staring at him, he figured he would settle for that.

"Where do you go to school son" Burt asked looking at him questioningly

"Dalton Academy sir, it is an all boy's school in Westerville."

"Son, how many times do I have to tell you the name is Burt, not sir" Burt said really starting to like this Blaine kid, after watching how protective of Kurt he was and how much he really seemed to care about him.

"So, they don't have a problem with you being gay at school, or are you not out?" Burt continued to question.

"No sir, sorry, I mean Burt no they don't have a problem with me being gay, and yes I am out. Dalton has a zero tolerance anti bullying policy that is strictly enforced. Everyone is treated equally no matter who they are." Blaine answered him

"Humm, sounds like a good school"

"It really is. I transferred there myself during my sophomore year because of an issue I had at my old school"

"Thanks Blaine, for everything, for watching my boy today." Burt said sitting down

Blaine walked back over the Kurt one more time, "I will see you tomorrow, I love you" he said placing another kiss on Kurt's forehead, not realizing he had said "I love you" in front of Kurt's dad until Kurt looked at him with a smile.

"I love you too, text me when you get to Dalton so I know you made it home ok, also that way I will have your number in my new phone too." Kurt said thankful his dad had gotten him another phone today.

Blaine who had been heading to the door turned around "I will sweetheart, be good" he said as he walked out the door heading back to school.

Blaine texted Kurt off and on most of Wednesday during classes, he had decided to skip Warbler practice so he could go see Kurt in the hospital, until that is, he got a text from Kurt around 3pm. He was being released. The doctors felt he was recovering nicely so there was no reason he couldn't go home. He had only been put in ICU to begin with because of the head injury; they wanted to make sure he didn't have a concussion, and to keep an eye on him after surgery.

Blaine was happy Kurt was well enough to get to go home but also a little upset because he figures now he won't be able to see him again until this weekend. He needed to remember to get Kurt's address when he talks to him next so he could go there and see him. Already missing him. It didn't help at all that he didn't have a single dream that night.

Blaine was concerned, he was in the middle of his third period English class and hadn't heard from Kurt at all that day, that on top of no dreams last night has him worried that Kurt might have had some kind of a relapse. He hopes that Burt would think to use Kurt's phone and call him, but what if it was something so bad that Burt didn't take the time too. Would he ever know? Would his dreams just end with no explanation? He knows he wouldn't be able to handle that. Kurt had quickly become a big part of Blaine's world, his center.

"Mr. Anderson, you are wanted in the dean's office please." Mrs. Parks tells him in a hushed voice, not wanting to disturb the whole class.

Blaine looked up at the door and saw one of the office runners standing at the door of his English class. All his friends were looking at him to see what was going on. Blaine just looked at them shaking his head and shrugging his shoulders. He has no idea. He quickly puts everything in his messenger bag and heads towards the door and follows the runner to the dean's office. This would be a first for him.

"Hi, I am Blaine Anderson, and I was told the dean wanted to see me" Blaine said, feeling a little nervous, wondering all of a sudden if he was in trouble for skipping Tuesday. He had gotten approval from his parents, so he doesn't really think that is it, but that is the only thing he could think of.

"You can go in they are expecting you." the secretary said

They... who were the they she was talking about, now even more concerned. He knocked on the door, heard come in, and the first thing he saw when he opened the door was Kurt, his heart dropping to his knees, trying to figure out what was wrong with him. He quickly ran over to him squatted down, beside him grabbing his hand. "Sweetheart are you ok, is something wrong are you hurt again" he said looking him over.

"I am fine baby, I promise" Kurt said with one of the smiles, that always does something to Blaine

"Are you sure" Blaine said softly, still concerned

"Yes, I'm sure" Kurt said squeezing his hand

"Mr. Anderson why don't you have a seat" the dean said looking at him. Blaine quickly grabbed the chair by Kurt, not wanting to be too far away from him.

"Ok the Hummel's told me you knew each other, and I can tell by the way you are acting that you do" the dean stated.

"Yes sir, Kurt is my boyfriend" he says and then can then only grin when he realizes what he said "Well… crap we haven't had that discussion yet have we" he said with an embarrassed look on his face.

"No, no we haven't" Burt said looking between Kurt and Blaine trying to act upset

"Sir, I'm…." was all Blaine could say watching Burt hold up a hand

"I thought I told you the name was Burt, and I kind of figured that out on my own"

"Well anyway" the dean interrupted. "Kurt will be transferring to Dalton beginning Monday morning, and he will also be boarding during the week. I figured since he knew you, you would be the perfect person to show him around Dalton, while me and his dad take care of some paperwork. Also take him over to Alexander hall, since he was in the glee club at his current school, I figured he would join the Warblers so we might as well place him in there now, instead of having to move him later. Here is your room assignment." The dean said passing Kurt a key and a piece of paper with his dorm number.

Blaine and Kurt both stand, Blaine reached down and grasped Kurt's uninjured hand and they walk out the door.

"People won't look at us funny for holding hands" Kurt whispers.

"No sweetheart, no one will look at us funny, I promise. It happens all the time here." Blaine walked Kurt out of the office before stopping once they walked out the door, to pull Kurt into a hug. "I have been so worried about you today. You haven't texted me all morning, and I didn't dream last night" Blaine said, finally relaxing knowing that Kurt was ok, and in his arms again.

"I'm sorry baby, I really am, we had to go to McKinley first thing this morning to dis-enroll me get my transcripts and tell everyone goodbye. I'm sorry you were worried, and I didn't dream last night either."

"Ok, I'll show you around the school first and then Alexander hall if that is ok" Blaine said before hugging him a little tighter for a few minutes and placing a gentle kiss on Kurt's lips trying to be careful and not hurt his busted lip. "I love you"

"I love you too, and your tour sounds perfect, but before we go was there something you wanted to ask me," Kurt said grinning

"What" Blaine asks and then it hits him "Kurt, will you do me the honor of being my boyfriend, I know we just met, but I know 100% you are it for me"

Kurt looked at him with a dreamy smile on his face "I feel the same and I would be honored to call you my boyfriend"

The biggest grin broke out on Blaine's face as he picks Kurt up off his feet, holding him tight and spinning slowly around "I love you so much" he said sitting him back on his feet and kissing him again.

Blaine proudly introduced Kurt to everyone they pass as his boyfriend Kurt. Kurt swears that Blaine introduced him to people he didn't even know himself just so he could say his boyfriend. That made Kurt happy that Blaine was proud to be with him, because he was so proud to call Blaine his as well.

He is shown where everything is, he remembers the staircase and the coffee shop, Blaine then guides him out one of the back doors through an archway and then they are walking toward a building that Kurt swears could be in architectures digest, it was just that beautiful. "You live here" Kurt whispers

"No sweetheart WE live here, speaking of which what is your room number and I can show you where it is."

Kurt handed him the paper with his room number on it and his room key, Blaine stops in his tracks not saying a word

"What Blaine is it a bad room, or will I have a terrible roommate that snores or something?"

"I don't know about the snoring part, and you will have to decide for yourself if you have a terrible roommate." Blaine said walking into the building and stopping in front of a door that had Kurt's room number on it. Blaine used Kurt's key to open the door to his new dorm, standing back and letting him walk in. Kurt's first impression is that whoever his roommate is, he seems to be a neat freak like himself.

Blaine walks over and sits down on the bed opposite of Kurt's.

"Blaine, don't sit on his bed, what if he doesn't like his stuff being touched"

"Oh don't worry he doesn't mind you touching his stuff" Blaine said with a small grin on his face.

"So you know him then" Kurt questions again

"Kurt I am your roommate" Blaine says looking at him

Kurt looked at him and laughed, "sure you are"

Blaine stood up and picked a picture off of the nightstand walking over to Kurt "I'm serious sweetheart" handing Kurt the picture that can only be of his family. "That is my mom, dad, and brother Cooper"

Kurt sits on his bed "Oh wow"

"For real" Blaine says sitting on Kurt's bed and pulling him into a hug.

"Ground rules, we definitely need ground rules" Kurt said as he lays his head on Blaine's shoulder feeling more comfortable that he has in his life.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

_I've fallen in love many times... always with you! Betty Hanrahan_

Blaine sets up in bed, trying to figure out what woke him up, according to his clock it is only just after midnight. It wasn't a dream, since Kurt had moved in, his dreams of them had pretty much ended, except on nights when they might have let things go a little too far in the makeout department. He was glad that Kurt didn't seem to be having the same dreams as him anymore, unless he just isn't talking about it, but he did kind of miss his presence in them though.

Blaine looks around when he hears the noise again and realizes it is coming from Kurt's bed. He turns on his bedside lamp, and notices that Kurt is thrashing around in his sleep whimpering, and now Blaine is no longer glad they aren't sharing dreams anymore, wondering what kind of personal hell Kurt was living through alone.

"Please stop, please don't do that, I don't want you to do that. Blaine I didn't want him too, I promise I didn't want him too" Kurt cries in his sleep.

Blaine is out of his bed and in Kurt's in a second, laying down beside him, and pulling him into his arms. "Kurt sweetheart, wake up for me. Come on wake up" Blaine said pulling Kurt tighter in his arms and kissing the top of his head. He softly rubs down Kurt's back, trying to comfort him. Kissing him on the forehead again.

"Blaine" Kurt whispered softly, blinking his eyes, staring at him before he ducks his head into the crook of Blaine's neck and just cries.

"Kurt sweetheart what is going on, what happened" he said softly still softly rubbing Kurt's back, holding on a little tighter.

"I kept pushing him away and he wouldn't leave me alone, I really tried, I didn't want it I really didn't" he said crying harder.

"Kurt honey I know you didn't want that to happen, I am here for you, sweetheart you didn't do anything wrong" he said pulling Kurt closer, leaning in and kissing him on his lips, trying to help him forget about his dream and think about something else.

Before he realizes what is going on he feels Kurt slide his tongue into his mouth deepening the kiss and gently thrusting his hips out to meet Blaine's

"Kurt, sweetheart we need to stop" he says pulling gently away from Kurt. He knows how emotional Kurt is right now, and feels that if he lets this go any further he would be taking advantage of him.

"I knew you wouldn't want me anymore after he touched me, I just knew it" Kurt said rolling away from Blaine, with his back to him, bringing his knees up to his chest and completely breaking down. He cries so hard the bed shakes.

"What…. Kurt how could you ever think I don't want you, I want you so bad it hurts, I just don't think we need to do that after the dream you had, I don't think it would be a good idea" Blaine said completely lost, how could Kurt think he didn't want him.

"That's ok, you can go back to your bed, I understand" Kurt said sniffling

Blaine lays there for a minute thinking about how to best handle this, Kurt seems so fragile, and hurt that he might not want him anymore. Blaine decides he needs to show him just how much he was very much needed, and oh so loved.

He snuggles as close to Kurt's back as he could get. Gently pulling Kurt back onto him so he could feel his erection. "Do you feel that Kurt", he said in a hoarse whisper in Kurt's ear gently thrusting on Kurt's ass. "Do you feel how you affect me, don't you ever think I don't want you" he says growling into Kurt's ear before rolling Kurt over so he is on his back, and then straddles his thighs

"I need you so bad sweetheart I really do" he said before leaning down and kissing Kurt. Starting off soft and gentle, before it turns hot and passionate. When Kurt opens his mouth Blaine slides in his tongue, chasing Kurt's, sucking it into his mouth. He kisses across his jaw to the spot behind Kurt's ear that he knows turns him on, and feels Kurt buck his hips up. He goes back to Kurt's lips again kissing him with everything he has, gently thrusting his hips into Kurt's their erections rubbing together and Kurt moans and thrust up to meet him.

Blaine stops long enough to look at Kurt, needing to make sure that this is what he wants as well. They have had some hot and heavy makeout sessions, but clothes had always stayed on and hands always stayed above the waist they had talked the day Kurt moved in, they had set up rules for each other.

With one look he knows Kurt wants this as much as he does. He leans up and pulls off his pajama shirt throwing it on the floor, before unbuttoning Kurt's sliding it off and then it follows Blaine's to the floor forgotten.

"God, you are so beautiful" Blaine whispers looking down at Kurt.

He leans back down, bracing himself on either side of Kurt's head, looking into his eyes Blaine gently rocks into Kurt, the material from their pajama bottoms giving just the right amount of friction. Blaine continues to rock his hips, never once taking his eyes off of Kurt's. When he feels Kurt start to move faster, he knows that Kurt is close, he thrust his hips faster, a little harder, more pressure and then he feels Kurt stiffen and thrust his hips up. Blaine leans down to his ear "Come for me sweetheart, I am right here, I am always right here" he says before increasing the speed of his hips, and then Kurt says his name as he comes. Blaine thrust his hips a few more times, and then he quickly follows, coming harder than he ever has before, but then this was Kurt. Everything is always better with Kurt.

Blaine stays like that for a few minutes straddling Kurt, loving the feeling of him under him, kissing him, before he slowly rolls onto his side bringing Kurt with him so they are facing each other. "I love you so much, what would I ever do without you" he says before kissing his lips one more time and pulling him into a hug, not wanting to let go, but knowing they needed to get cleaned up, feeling the coolness, and sticky feeling in his underwear.

"Let's go get cleaned up and then we can come back and cuddle until it's time to get up, and get ready for class." Blaine said kissing Kurt one more time, before standing up and holding his hand out to Kurt to help him up. They walk into the bathroom together, for some reason both feeling a little nervous, even after what they had just shared.

Blaine walks over to the shower and turns it on before turning around to face Kurt. He slowly walks up to him staring into his eyes the whole time. He reaches out his arms and wraps them around Kurts waist slowly running his hands under his waistband, and slowly down Kurt's ass, gently squeezing it and pulling his hips tight against his as Kurt's pajama bottoms and boxers fall to the floor. Then Kurt is standing in front of him naked for the first time outside of his dreams, and once again, Blaine can't believe this beautiful creature was his.

Kurt steps out of his pants and then reaches out to help Blaine with his. He had never seen Blaine naked while awake before, and he is gorgeous, and so unbelievably his. He leans in and kisses Blaine on the lips rubbing his tongue on his bottom lip, feeling it open for him he slides his tongue into Blaine's mouth, wrapping his arms around his neck bringing him closer. Blaine had always been the one to take the lead, but after what they had just shared, Kurt felt his confidence soar, and for once he wanted to lead Blaine. They pull apart when neither one of them can breathe anymore, and both are hard again.

"let's get in the shower" Blaine says with a gravelly voice, Kurt had him so turned on, he had never seemed to want to take control before, and Blaine is loving it. He reaches into the shower and hands Kurt the cast cover he used when he took a shower to keep his cast dry, before they are both stepping under the warm water.

Blaine grabs his shower gel, squirts some on his hand, lathering it really good he reaches out to Kurt and starts rubbing his hands over him, washing him. Loving the smell of his body wash on Kurt's skin, he slides his hands down, watching his hands as he does, until he gets to Kurt's erection, and then he slowly raises his eyes until he is looking into his, wanting to watch him as he comes apart. Blaine takes him in his soapy hands and starts to slowly move up and down squeezing him with just the right amount of pressure, and before long Kurt is thrusting into his hand, moaning and then screams out Blaine's name as he comes hard and warm into his hand.

Blaine quickly dove in, covering his mouth with his own, sliding his tongue deep into Kurt's mouth, and kissing him hard, before leaning in to Kurt's ear. "Oh sweetheart, I so forgot you were sometimes a screamer" he said with a soft laugh, until he felt Kurt's hand reach between them and grab his erection and returned the favor, kissing him the whole time, and then Blaine sees stars.

They finish showering, and then helped each other dry, and put on clean boxers deciding they didn't need pajamas, they crawl into Kurt's bed with Blaine wrapped around him, holding him tight. I love you's are shared one more time and then they are both drifting off to sleep.

oOoOo

Blaine wakes up before the alarm goes off, feeling more relaxed than he ever has, and then he remembers what happened last night and can't help but smile, as he snuggles deeper into Kurt, wanting to just hold him until the alarm went off.

He lays there for a few minutes and then notices that Kurt's breathing had changed slightly, and he had stiffened just a little, he is awake but not wanting Blaine to know it. Was he regretting what they had done, he wonders and the euphoria he had felt from what they had done last night quickly vanishes.

He slowly takes his arms from around him and sits up turning to face him, with his legs crossed. "Kurt" he questions feeling like he didn't really want to know what was going on in Kurt's mind.

"How much trouble am I in" He heard Kurt whisper

"What, why would you be in trouble for" Blaine asked not really understanding the question

"I kinda sorta took advantage of the situation last night" he said with his back still to Blaine not wanting to look at his face yet, not wanting to see the disappointment in it. He had pushed Blaine to do something that he wasn't ready for. When they had talked, when he first moved in they had set up rules, and Kurt in one night had broken almost everyone of them.

Blaine was instantly able to relax, "So you think you are in trouble for taking advantage of your very willing boyfriend" he asks with a grin on his face. God, he loves him so very much.

Kurt finally sits up and turns to face Blaine but keeps his face down not looking at him. "We made rules, things we were both comfortable with, and I used my dream against you and made you do something you didn't want to do. You even said you didn't want to, and then when I cried you felt like you had to, I took advantage of the situation, and I understand if you are mad at me." He said softly, still not looking up.

Blaine reaches out his right hand and places his finger under Kurt's chin and forces him to look up at him "Kurt, sweetheart you didn't force me into anything last night, that I didn't want to do. I wanted to do everything we did just as much as you did. I just didn't want to take advantage of the situation that had left you so very vulnerable. The rules were in place so that neither one of us went faster or further than the other was ready for. You are not in trouble for seducing your oh so willing boyfriend" Blaine said with a smile before pulling Kurt forward, kissing him slowly gently, showing him how much he was loved and then pulled him into a hug, happy to do no more than just hold him. They stayed like that until their alarms one by one went off, forcing Blaine to stand up and turn his off.

"Let's get dressed and go get breakfast before class and we can finish our conversation, or mmmaaayybbee start a new one tonight" Blaine said with a smile, raising his eyebrows up and down suggestively before pulling Kurt back into his arms.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

A/N: This chapter has taken this book in a different direction than I originally had it planned. But I think the new idea is better, there are more things I can do with it. Hopefully you will like it thanks. _Tiggerblu_

_For it was not into my ear you whispered but into my heart. It was not my lips you kissed, but my soul unknown_

oOoOo

"_It's here Blaine, I know it is we just have to find the right statue, it is the one that looks like Pixie, remember?"_

"_I remember my sweet boy, I miss that little dog, she brought us together, she brought me you." he said smiling at him in a way that only Blaine could._

_Kurt just smiled looking around the concrete statue museum, and then they see it._

"_Every time I see this place it makes my heart soar, I sometimes can't believe we have kept it going as long as we have."_

"_I know sweetheart I know, but now it is up to them again, to come and find it, to find us, to find themselves, I love you so much Kurt" Blaine said leaning in to place a kiss on those lips he has loved for all of his lifetimes._

"_I love you too baby, it's up to them" Kurt agreed with a smile_

Blaine woke up and looked at the clock, 5:00 as usual, but he didn't care, he had his dream. He didn't know what it meant but it was there. He felt Kurt shift in the bed beside him waking up as well, pulling slightly away so they could look at each other.

After Kurt's nightmare, Blaine started sleeping in his bed, that way he could be closer, to be able to comfort him. That is what he tells himself anyway, but to be honest he really missed the connection that he had always felt with Kurt in his dreams.

Soon after Kurt moved to Dalton their shared dreams stopped, he loved holding the real Kurt in his arms but still missed that connection. It was nice to have it back.

"Any idea what that meant" Kurt ask Blaine yawning and stretching

"None, I just had this feeling that it was somewhere I have visited hundreds of times, that I know about every statue they looked at, but know absolutely nothing about it at the same time" he said laughing

"I felt the same. Why do they always seem to tell us something and nothing at the same time" Kurt says with a deep sigh

"I don't know but I feel that it is something we have to find, NEED to find" he says kissing Kurt on the forehead before sitting up and leaning on the headboard.

"I wouldn't even know where to begin looking though" Kurt said sitting up and turning to face Blaine.

"Why don't we go eat breakfast, and then come back and do some research. It is a place with a lot of concrete statues, but instead of them being outside the way most statues are, they are in that building" Blaine says looking at Kurt

After breakfast they head back to their dorm, and straight to Blaine's computer, they put in anything they can think of in the search engine. Concrete statues which pulls up a million entries, concrete statue named Pixie, which pulls up nothing.

"Try concrete museum" Kurt says leaning with his head on Blaine's shoulder, hundreds of entries again.

"Way to make this easy right" Blaine said with a laugh "Oh wait, let me try indoor concrete museum" Only one entry appeared. Blaine clicked on the link and there it was the museum he had seen in his dream.

"Why do I feel like I know that place, but I know for a fact I have never been" he says looking at Kurt

"I don't know but look, there is Pixie" Kurt said pointing to the screen, so excited he started bouncing in his chair. There was a picture of a concrete Yorkshire Terrier with a leash dragging behind it. For some reason it made them both smile.

"I think we are supposed to go there" Blaine said looking at Kurt

"Blaine we can't go there it is in Boston according to the address listed" Kurt said looking back at him

"I know, but I still feel like it is somewhere we are supposed to go, there is something we are supposed to find, supposed to do. I don't know, maybe it can help us figure out what is going on. How come we have this connection, not that I am complaining about it but it would be really nice to be able to understand for once" Blaine said, standing up running his hand through his hair.

"Ok" Kurt said looking at him

"_**OK**_**" **Blaine said with is face breaking into a huge smile before pulling Kurt into a tight hug.

"Ok let's go. Question though, how do you plan on us getting there. It's not like we can afford a ticket to Boston" Kurt said looking at him.

Blaine had never told Kurt about his financial situation, it had never come up. Blaine never had to worry about money; his parents had set up a trust fund for him when he was first born. He had also been left money by both sets of grandparents. It wasn't something he ever bragged about, but it was there available whenever he needed it.

"I can cover it Kurt, don't worry," he said pulling up the website for the local airport to see which airline had the earliest available flight going to Boston, and then booking them both a seat before Kurt could say no.

"Blaine, I can't let you do that" Kurt said just staring at him

"This is something I want to do, I don't want to go without you, I need you there. Since it is for me, I should pay" he said looking at Kurt from under his lashes giving Kurt a look he can't say no too.

"Ok, Ok, put the eyes away, we can go" he said laughing.

Blaine pulls him into a hug, quickly kissing him, before reaching down and grabbing his hand, leading Kurt to his car, before he has time to change his mind.

When they land they get a cab, and give the driver the address.

"Oh wow, you guys are going to love that place. It is so cool. It has been there for hundreds of years. The building has been remodeled several times, of course. But the really fascinating part is that every 60 or so years a new statue is added. No one really knows who is putting them in, or who is even paying for the museum. It is all handled by a private trust of some sort.' The cabby said.

It took them twenty minutes, but they were soon pulling up in front of a building that they both recognized at once, why, they didn't know. They quickly paid the driver, and thanked him for the information he had given them, and headed to the door.

It felt weird being there. Everyone they passed who worked there, seemed to look at them like they were expected, like they knew who they were. They would smile at them and then keep walking. They were not asked to buy a ticket like everyone else was, they were just allowed to walk in which was strange. They just looked at each other shrugging their shoulders.

Once inside they walked around looking at all the statues that were displayed, there was absolutely no theme to their placement. It was almost like who ever picked the statues just put in something random, something that only they would understand.

They saw a horse statue, next to a statue that was nothing but shoes, a boat next to a piano. But the one that got their attention was in the back left hand corner. It was of a Yorkshire terrier running, its leash trailing behind it. The little dog almost looked like it was grinning. Kurt falls instantly in love with it. He quickly pulls out his phone and takes a picture, not really sure if he was supposed to, but something about that little dog pulled at his heart.

"Pixie" Kurt whispered with a smile on his face.

They walk around the statue, laughing at the look on the little dogs face, almost like it was laughing at whoever it had gotten away from, or what it was about to do next. Blaine notices on the left hand corner of the statue there is a little black button.

"Hey Kurt I wonder what this does" he says looking at him confused.

They had seen that same black button on every statue there. They both look at it for a few minutes before Blaine reaches out and presses down on it, before they realize what is happening, a door at the base pops open.

"What the hell" Kurt whispers

They look around to see if anyone is paying attention, when they see no one watching, they both squat down and look at the opening. Inside the door, there is a small drawer. They quickly pull it out and find inside a very old looking book. Blaine doesn't know why he does it but he pulls the book out, and sticks it in his messenger bag and then closes the door back.

They both stand up looking at each other. There was just something about that book. What they weren't really sure, but something; almost like it had been placed there just for them to find.

They walk around a little bit more making sure they see everything, not wanting to miss a statue, before trying to find a safe place to pull out the book and look at it. They find a coffee shop in the museum and go and sit down, side by side. When Blaine pulls out the book and then opens it a letter falls out. He bends down to pick it up and hands it to Kurt to open.

_Kurt and Blaine,_

_We know how very confused you are right now, because we at one point were in your shoes, having dreams that made no sense. How could you fall in love with someone you have only seen in your dreams? You are the next in line for this wonderful adventure. How long it has been happening we can only hazard to guess. In this book is a record of all our past lives from the first recorded, to the one we just lived._

_All the statues were chosen and placed by our previous selves Little Pixie was my dog, she was a handful. She pulled her leash out of my hand, and barreled into Blaine, wrapping her leash around his legs almost making him fall. I laughed so very hard. That is how we finally connected. We were both 17 when we met, and have had 65 wonderful years together, our time is coming to an end and yours has just begun._

_Our story is written out for you in this book, along with all the ones from the past, for you to read and enjoy as much as we have._

_Each statue represents the story of how we met in each life. In the book is our stories passed down. Each statue had a little door where this book was placed. When your time comes, you will place a statue of you, of your story, so the next generation will find it, also a letter to send the next generation on its way._

_In this book is information on the trust that runs this wonderful museum that you are now in charge of. This gift is passed down in the 17__th__ birth year. You in turn will pass it on. Banking information will soon be passed to you; the documentation needed will be included as well. Enjoy the life you are about to have. It's a magical wonderful adventure. Live long, laugh hard and love each other unconditionally. Here is to the next generation, and to all our pasts._

_Love,_

_Kurt and Blaine_

oOoOo

Kurt and Blaine just sat there staring at the letter in their hand, and the book in front of them. They open the book and find page after page of letters like the one that seemed to have been left for them. Giving what was considered the new generation the same story, but also a hand written story of the life they all had lived, what they had done, what had been accomplished. It was both fascinating and so unbelievable at the same time.

"How is this even possible" Kurt whispered looking at Blaine "I don't understand

"I don't know, maybe the book will give more information, Kurt this thing is hundreds of years old, and every single letter is from a Kurt and Blaine. They all had different last names but the same first. This is so crazy." Blaine said looking at Kurt confused. If they hadn't both just seen it; if someone had just told them this story, they wouldn't have believed them; they would have thought they were crazy.

"Kurt and Blaine, if you don't mind, will follow me; we have a lot to discuss." They both jumped, they hadn't realized someone had walked up to them, they had been that engrossed in the book. Blaine's first thought was that someone had seen him take the book out of the statue, probably through a security camera, and was going to take the book away. They stood up and looked at her before following her to an office in the back of the museum.

"I know you are both really confused, my grandfathers told me how it was for them in the beginning. I have been told a lot of their stories but most of your answers will be found in the book you were left. My name is Jennifer Gordon and I was the granddaughter of Blaine Alexander and Kurt Hammond. When I was nineteen, I was put in charge of running the museum, until it could be passed to you. My grandfathers both passed away 17 years ago, until that time they were in charge themselves. It was then passed to me until you were old enough to take over.

"I don't understand any of this, what do you mean until we were old enough to take over" Kurt said looking at her

"Once you both turn eighteen the running of the museum will pass to you, as well as all financial dealings. We can't legally do anything until then. For now you will be put on all the accounts the trust manages. My grandfathers bequeathed money to the family through their will"

"The money they had earned in their lifetime was divided in part between the family and the rest went into the trust that is used to run everything and keep the museum open the way it has been done from the very beginning, to insure the trust will live on."

"There is always a separate account from the estate set up to be passed on to what my grandfathers called the next generation. When your time comes you will do the same. You will pass on money to whichever family members you choose, and place whatever amount you choose into the trust. You will then be in charge of picking someone to step in for you until the next generation is old enough to take over. This is the way it has worked from the beginning according to them".

"Not to sound ungrateful, but don't we get a choice in all of this" Blaine said looking at her with Kurt shaking his head in agreement.

"Of course you do. You have free will just like they did. If you opt not to takeover, then someone from my family line will take over. The Kurt and Blaine of the current generation are always offered the choice to take over first. If you choose not to do it, then it will pass through our family until there is either no one left or the funds in our accounts have been exhausted, and then eventually our doors will close."

"So please think about it and let us know as soon as possible so that we can have other arrangements made"

"How long do we have to let you know, we want to be able to review the book, so we can make an educated decision" Kurt said just looking at her

"We can hold off until you are 18, we really couldn't do anything until then anyway. However the personal funds set aside for you, are available now, and will be passed to you either way. This is your money earned by you through all your previous lives."

"The way this normally works is the money is passed to you to use during your lifetime. When the time comes, you can bequeath part of it to your family and the rest to the fund, or you can pass it on to your family and the museum will run as normal until the fund is eventually exhausted and then everything will shut down, the next generation after that will know nothing about this at all."

"Will they dream" Blaine asked

"That we don't have an answer for to be honest. None of us really know how this whole thing works, all we have is the information our grandfathers gave us. We knew you would be alerted through your dreams at some point during your 17th year, and when you were ready you would find each other, and then shortly after that you would find us, this place".

"The only thing we have ever known about the next generation, or should I say now the current generation is that your first names will be Kurt and Blaine. We never even know surnames."

"How do we know this is all on the level" Kurt said looking at her

"Kurt, you came to us. We never once contacted you. Your dreams brought you here; we are not trying to scam you." She said looking at him laughing. "You are just like grandpa Kurt, you even hold your head the same way" she said with a sad smile.

"Anyway, like I said your personal funds are available for you now, if you can please give me your surnames, I will contact the bank and they will have everything set up for you when you get there.

Blaine looked at her and then at Kurt who shrugged his shoulders, he didn't see what could hurt giving their last names, like she said they came to her she didn't come to them. Blaine nodded his head.

"My last name is Anderson, and his is Hummel." He said looking at her

"Give me a few minutes" she said pulling a cell phone out of her pocket. "Julie this is Jennifer Gordon calling in about the special account. I am going to be sending over a Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson to you to get everything transferred to them. Thanks Julie" she said hanging up the phone and passes papers to them

"Here is the bank that holds your money and the money for the fund. Ask for Julie Marcs and she will have everything ready for you."

"If you have a few extra minutes, I would like to show you part of the museum that is not open to the public. It is for family only, Kurt; I think this will help you. She said standing up and waited for Kurt and Blaine to do the same.

"We have a picture gallery that has old photos and paintings through the years. You will always have access to this museum, at anytime and also to the photo gallery." She said walking back out of the office, and back to the main museum area, and then through a door that they hadn't noticed in the back of the room

Once again as they passed workers they all smiled, and looked at them like they knew who they were. Jennifer noticed how Kurt and Blaine looked and smiled.

"Every person working here is family, either from my line or previous lines. Everyone here was expecting you even though we didn't know when that would be. Here is what I wanted to show you" She said unlocking a door before turning on a light.

"All we ask is that before you touch the older photographs or pictures, please put on a pair of cotton gloves that are always kept in here." She said with a smile.

"Kurt and Blaine I would like you to meet my grandfathers Blaine Alexander and Kurt Hammond" She said pointing to the pictures closest to the door

"We have them in order to the best of our ability. Some of the older ones maybe off but we could only go on the age of the pictures themselves. When you can, you can have your picture taken and it will be put in here as well, and then later in life another will be added" She said standing back and letting them look

Kurt and Blaine were speechless. There in front of them were pictures of themselves that they know they never took. Some of the clothes and hairstyles they remember from their dreams, but each and everyone was them, and yet not, both of their younger and older selves.

"I don't see how any of this is possible." Kurt said shaking his head

"I know sweetheart, I know" Blaine said walking up to him and kissing him on the check

"Ok, here is the address for the bank where you will find everything, and you will just need to sign some paperwork, also here are you both a set of keys for the front door, the office and the gallery. Even if you opt to pass, this is still yours to visit whenever you want" she said handing them keys and the codes for the alarm system

"Here also, is my number, please call me as soon as possible to let me know your decision so we can get some affairs in order one way or the other."

oOoOo

Kurt and Blaine walk out of the museum almost more confused than when they went in. They were given directions to the bank they needed to go to. They decided to walk, so they could talk and not worry about being overheard.

"I don't know what to think about this Blaine, I really don't. I feel like I am going crazy, or I am in some weird episode of the twilight zone"

"I know, I don't understand it either, any of it. I don't know how I have dreamed about you, us, for as long as I can remember, before even meeting you. I don't understand those pictures in that room. I can't explain how crazy I was about that little dog Pixie because at one point she brought me you" Blaine said

They continued walking down the street holding hands, the book safely back in Blaine's bag.

"So we have until February the 18th to decide" Kurt said looking at Blaine.

"I guess so" Blaine said before leaning down and kissed him on the cheek.

They had found out right after they met that their birthdays were on the same day, and that they would both be 18, they had five months.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

oOoOo

_In every lifetime I have ever lived, there has been you. __Tiggerblu_

"You're kidding me right" Kurt said looking at the lady like she had just grown a second head.

"No sir, this is the joint account that has been set up for you by the foundation. Jennifer called me and asked me to pass this on to you; you will both receive a debit card in your name, and if needed checks will be issued as well. Once you turn eighteen you will be given full financial control over all the accounts, but for now it is just these." Julie said looking at him.

When they had gotten to the bank and asked for Julie Marcs, they were shown into a huge office and within minutes they were being introduced. She went over information on how the trust worked, what they would have access to now, and what they would have control over once they turned eighteen.

She passed them each forms that needed to be signed, so they could take control of the accounts that would be turned over to them today. Kurt had never seen so many zeros and just knew this was some kind of joke, Blaine, even though wealthy in his own right, sat with his mouth open at the dollar amount showing in the account. With the amount of money they were shown they could buy and run a small country. There was more money than anyone could spend in their lifetime.

"Once you turn eighteen, we will bring you back to sign the paperwork to take over the foundation accounts" she then showed them the financials and if they thought what they were being given today was a lot, it was a drop in the bucket compared to the funds in that account.

"With the money we are being left, are we allowed to share it" Kurt asked Julie

"Mr. Hummel the money is yours to do with as you please, you have no one other than the two of you to clear it with." She said with a smile.

"And if we accept this money, are we in anyway obligated or excepting the rest of the terms of the foundation Jennifer talked about?" Kurt wanted to make sure they were agreeing to only the money for now, until him and Blaine had a chance to discuss everything else together

"Jennifer was right, you are just like Uncle Kurt, but no you are just accepting the money today" Julie said laughing

"Blaine, I can set some money up for dad, he won't have to stress so much anymore. I can also pay for my own tuition, I can just tell him that I was given a grant or something like that, which isn't a complete lie" Kurt said looking at him.

"Is there any way we can transfer money to his dad without him knowing where it came from. Can a "long lost cousin" die and leave him money" Blaine said liking the idea of passing money on to Burt. He hadn't known him long but they had bonded when Kurt was in the hospital, he felt an instant connection with him.

"If you can hold on for a minute I can go check with our legal department and see what we can come up with, if you will excuse me" she said before standing up and slipping out the door.

"Do you think that will be ok, giving dad and Carol some money" Kurt said questioningly

"I think that would perfect. How much are you thinking" Blaine said looking at him.

"I don't know, it feels so weird are you sure you are ok with this. I just still feel like if I do this, if we take the money that we are signing up for all of it. I have a feeling we both already know what we are going to do, but I would really like a chance to do some research you know." Kurt says in a hushed tone, almost like he was afraid of being heard.

"I think I know the way I want to go, but like you I want to look at that book more, so we can make a better decision," Blaine agreed

"Ok, I have checked with legal," Julie said stepping back into the room, "since it is your money, and you are both making this decision together, yes it can be done anonymously. We just need information on the amount you want to pass on to your father, and for legal purposes you need to tell us a name for whoever will be leaving the money to him, and then we can set it up".

"One of our lawyers can contact your father to advise him of the death and the "will" naming him as a beneficiary. They work for the foundation, so in turn they work for you." Julie said with a smile

"So you know about everything that is going on" Kurt looked at her surprised

"Yes, since I am a family member, we all know the details, also this bank is actually owned by the foundation, we don't know when Vandermir Foundation was originally started, or how far back any of this goes. The foundation owns the museum, several banking institutions, and property all over the world.

"How quickly can the money be passed along to him" Kurt grinned, now that they had agreed on it he wanted it soon.

"Once we know how much you want to bequeath to him, the paperwork can be completed and a check written to him by the end of business Tuesday." She answered.

"How much" Kurt said once again looking at Blaine, because this was his money as well

"What do you think about 3 million." Blaine said answering Kurt, "Can we pay the taxes due on the money as well, that way he won't have too" Blaine then asks Julie

"That can be arranged as well," she said with a smile

"What do I need to do about school, I want to pay the rest of my tuition with dad not knowing about that either" Kurt said looking at Blaine

"Wwweeellll your long lost dead cousin could have paid it for you," Blaine said with a grin not skipping a beat.

"I love your devious little mind" Kurt said with a laugh kissing him on the cheek.

They passed all the information to Julie, Kurt picked the name John Mitchell for the cousin's name, knowing that somewhere along the line there had been Mitchells in their family tree. He also gave the information for school, and Julie promised him that Monday morning she would personally call Dalton and pay for the rest of Kurt's tuition.

All paperwork was signed, accounts transferred into their name and they were soon heading home. They had a lot to think about and some big decisions to make.

oOoOo

31st of October 1825

"_Blaine, I have been looking all over for you, why are you hiding out here on the balcony for"? Kurt asks over the sound of "Here the Gentle Lark" playing in the background._

"_Kurt its bad, it's really bad. Dad informed me that he has arranged for me to marry Lady Elizabeth Davenport. Kurt, how can I marry her, when I am supposed to be with you, when I love you. How am I to stand in front of the priest and my parents and promise to love her and be faithful to her. How can I do that Kurt, I love you and you are the only one I feel I should be faithful too." Blaine whispered trying not to break down._

"_When did you find this out" Kurt asked concerned,_

"_Tonight, before coming here, he told me it was time that I got married, that since I am the heir of the Andress line, I needed to think about getting married and producing an heir. I am all of seventeen years Kurt, what do I know of marriage. How am I supposed to perform my husbandly duties, when the only person I want, the only person I have ever wanted is you?"_

"_We have to get away Blaine; I have finally gotten you back in my life. I have had you for all of two weeks. This is so not fair, how can they do this." Now it was time for Kurt to almost break down_

"_I don't know my sweet boy, but we will figure something out we always do" Blaine said quickly, gathering strength from just being with Kurt, looking around to make sure they weren't being watched, he reached out and squeezed his hand. Wishing he could do so much more._

"_Meet me tonight at our place," Kurt said looking at him with hopeful eyes._

"_I will do my very best sweetheart, I promise. Dad has been acting odd all day; watching me when he didn't think I was looking. He almost didn't let me come tonight; He said that since Elizabeth wouldn't be here he didn't see any reason for me to come." Blaine said longing to pull Kurt into his arms instead of just occasionally getting to squeeze his hand_

"_Bloody hell, what does he want" Kurt said noticing his dad walking towards him, motioning for him._

"_Go, I will see you later if I can, I love you sweet boy" Blaine said with the smile that was meant only for Kurt_

"_I love you" Kurt whispered before walking away from Blaine heading towards his father._

_oOo_

_William Duke of Miandette wishes to announce the engagement of his eldest son_

_ Blaine Marquis of Andress to Lady Elizabeth Davenport_

_Nuptials to be held_

_5__th__ of November 1825 3pm_

_Our Lady of Hope_

oOo

_Burtrum Earl of Mercis wishes to announce the engagement of his eldest son_

_Kurt Viscount of Hamel to the Honorable Cecelia Moran_

_Nuptials to be held_

_6__th__ of November 1825 2pm_

_Brieghton Abbey_

_oOoOo_

They both woke up at 5 am Monday morning and just stare at each other, once again wishing they could sleep long enough to get the whole story their dreams are trying to tell them.

"What happened, surely we didn't marry those girls Blaine, no way. In my dream before, you said you were the only one I ever kissed, and that I was the only one for you. How is that possible if you married Elizabeth and I married Cecelia?"

"I don't know but in my heart I know we never kissed anyone else, I would know it, I would feel it." Blaine said looking back at Kurt, but in the back of his mind wondering the same thing.

"That whole thing just didn't make any sense, I mean at least with every other dream it made some kind of sense. That made none." Kurt said frustrated.

"I don't know Kurt I really don't, I am as lost as you are" he said looking at Kurt not liking the idea of him kissing someone else, _being_ with someone else, in the way that he should only be with him. Karofsky had been different, Kurt hadn't chosen to be kissed by him, but if he married Cecelia they would have done more than kiss, and Blaine just couldn't stand the thought of that at all.

Blaine reached out and grabbed Kurt, hugging him tight before diving in to kiss him, needing to get the thought of him being with anyone else out of his head. He had never been jealous before, but now understood how other people could be. Kurt was his, had always been his. He was the only one who was supposed to touch him, love him.

oOoOo

They were almost late for class, and had to endure the jeers sent their way by Nick and Jeff when they came in to AP English. Blaine had gotten a little out of control, he was normally very careful not to mark Kurt, but he managed to do so this morning. Most of the mark was hidden by the collar of his shirt and tie, but there was still enough showing that everyone knew why they were late. Kurt wasn't speaking to him.

By the time they got into third period Blaine had said he was sorry enough that he had finally gotten a smile from Kurt and he was allowing him to hold his hand in between classes, again.

During fourth period, one of the only classes they didn't have together because Kurt took French and Blaine was in Spanish, a thought hit Kurt.

"The book, why didn't we think of the book" Kurt said after quickly pulling out his phone and sending a text to Blaine.

"Book?" Blaine responding back not understanding right away what book Kurt was talking about.

"Our book, why didn't we think to look in it. If we had that dream it was a past life. It will be in the book!" Kurt quickly typed back.

The thought had popped into his head when they were conjugating verbs during class, something that had always made him bored. He had let his mind drift back to this morning. How intense they had gotten.

They were still being very careful to not let things go too far between them, they didn't feel they were ready, but this morning had gone a little further than normal. Kurt knows it is because the dream had disturbed Blaine and that is why he took it further than normal; to be honest it had disturbed him too. The mere thought of Blaine being with anyone else was just wrong.

"Our book, why didn't we think of that" Blaine quickly typed back, but had to smile because he knew very well why they didn't think of the book this morning. They had other things on their mind, well, at least he did, Blaine thought, shifting in his seat a little.

"Meet me in our dorm during free period" Kurt quickly texted back before looking at the clock, why did class seem to be taking forever.

When Kurt gets to their room, Blaine is already there sitting on the bed with the book open, he looks up with a big grin.

"I found it" he said to excited to wait handing the book to Kurt to read

"You already read it" Kurt said a little disappointed. He had been hoping that they would read it together.

"No, I just looked through it until I found the right story. During Spanish class I did a quick Google search on my phone for "Here the Gentle Lark". To see when it was popular, it was written in 1819, I flipped through the book and found this" he said pointing at the book

"I didn't read any of it, you had to be here first" he said smiling again

4th of November 1825

Today we set sail to start our new life together. Both our fathers had decided it was time that we marry, knowing we could never be with anyone else we stole away in the middle of the night.

We are heading for Ireland, the place where our shared dream is leading us, and not sure what we will find there, but knowing that is where we are meant to be. I plan on keeping this journal of our travels as much as possible.

We were able to board the ship as brothers, even though anyone looking at us would be able to tell we were in no way kin, we are at least afforded the right to sleep next to each other, hold each other, for the first time. This has been wonderful and freeing. We spend as much time in our cabin as possible, just getting to know each other, loving each other.

The shared cabin had also lowered the cost of our voyage. With both our fathers planning weddings so quickly we didn't have much time to plan. We gathered the monies we could without rousing suspension from our parents. We were able to steal away, unnoticed having purchased our passage just the day before on the first ship leaving the harbor.

15th November 1825

We are in Dublin, the place where our dreams are leading us. We really know nothing of what we are looking for. All we see in our dreams is a concrete piano, but no true notion as to its location. We asked the innkeeper where we are staying, once again as brothers, if he was aware of any statue, trying to describe it as best we could.

To his knowledge the home of the Vandermir family is the only thing close to that; they have a small statue in the ballroom, but they didn't normally allow anyone near it, stating that it had been in the family for over a hundred years.

We have no choice we have to go…

16th November 1825

Today we went to the home of the Vandermir family, only to find that it wasn't a family home at all. It was a foundation and what we learned is still so very hard to believe. We were shown to the room where the statue was kept by a young woman in her mid twenties

We walked around the statue and noticed a small black button on the left hand rear corner, that when depressed, opened a small door in the base. When looking into it we found a book, and in it was the story of us, our previous lives. Anna was the great granddaughter of the last generation, of us. Here to point us in the right direction, as granddaughters always have from one generation to the next.

She had left us alone while we were looking through the book, joining us after thirty minutes with papers in her hand.

She told us of the trust that was left for us, the money that would be ours now and that the foundation would pass to us on our 18th birthday in February. The Vandermir house would pass to us then as well.

17th November 1825

I have moved my journal notes into the book we found in the small statue, feeling that was the place where our thoughts and words were meant to be. We have looked through a lot of the book and found that the foundation has homes around the world, each one containing a statue placed by us in our previous lives, each house being kept up to date, through Vandermir funding, so our statues are always protected.

We have decided we needed to build a new home for the foundation. We want a place to put all our statues so they can be together the way they should always have been, now to figure out where.

18th February 1826

Today we are 18, and the full accounting has now been passed to us. We have located a place for the future home of our foundation a more permanent one. We have signed all legal documents passing everything for the foundation on to us, and we set sail for America in the morning.

Through the foundation we have purchased property in Boston Ma. Once we settle we are going to build a museum and start moving our statues home, getting them all together for the first time, in one place. We have a pretty good idea where a few of them are based on letters and stories written in our book, those well be moved first and then the rest will need to be located through the foundation paperwork. It is going to be a challenge, but one we are so looking forward too. The next chapter of our lives has begun.

oOoOo

Blaine and Kurt looking through the book noticed that at times there are several months skipped with no entry. It made them wonder what might have been going on in between times. The entry that got their attention was one written in 1891 and it was a letter, placed behind the last entry for them

_23__rd _ _ May 1891_

_Dear Kurt and Blaine,_

_Welcome to the next amazing part of your life. Enjoy it as much as we have. I guess you are wondering about the placement of a piano next to the ship. It does look kind of odd doesn't it. But there was a method for the placement._

_The piano was the place where we found our book, and the ship represents how our lives together began. We were able to find freedom, and ourselves by getting on that first ship before our parents forced us to do something we knew in our hearts was so very wrong._

_We have had a great life together. We raised children not ours, but loved them like they were. We raised two wonderful sons, and a beautiful daughter, who have gifted us with grandchildren that are loved beyond measure._

_The only thing that could have made our life better was if we could have lived as a couple instead of friends. Our children of course knew but no one outside of the family ever has. Maybe one day in the future we will be able to live as husbands that is a dream we so look forward to._

_We have located most of our statues and they are now home where they were always meant to be, there are just a few that are still out there waiting on us, but that will have to wait for the next generation._

_Our granddaughter Kelse has been left in charge of the foundation, until you are old enough to take over and then the next chapter of this wonderful life will begin for you. She will be bringing you paperwork on the accounts that will be available for you now at your 17__th__ birth year and the rest of the foundation business will be passed to you on your 18__th__._

_Live like there is no tomorrow, love like there is no end, and be happy beyond belief. We will see you in your dreams._

_Kurt and Blaine_


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

_Love is when he gives you a piece of your soul you never knew was missing. HPlyrikz_

oOoOo

Tuesday, Kurt was in the middle of his English class when he got a text from his dad which, in itself, was a big deal, because his dad didn't text him EVER, and also worried him because _his dad doesn't text him ever._

Dad: Kurt when you get a chance call me this is very important.

Kurt: Dad, what is going on?

Dad: Kurt just call me.

Kurt looked at Blaine and showing him the text, feeling very nervous until Blaine slid his phone over to him to read a text he had just gotten from Julie.

Julie: the paperwork is completed and two of our lawyers should be at Mr. Hummel's any minute now to show him the will leaving him the money. Let me or Jennifer know if you need anything else and when your decision is made.

Blaine: Thank you, thank you for everything.

Blaine quickly responded back. When they got out of class, Blaine and Kurt walked out together to the hallway to call Burt.

"Dad, are you ok" Kurt asked trying to play it off like he had no clue what he might be calling about.

"Son, can you come home, I have something I need to discuss with you" Burt said sounding nervous and excited at the same time.

"Yeah, we have one more class and then Blaine can bring me home. Dad, are you sure you are ok" Kurt asked just to make sure, still a little nervous.

"Yeah son, everything is perfect. I think we need to look into replacing your car soon" Burt said and Kurt could hear the happiness in his voice.

"Ok dad, we'll be there in about three hours ok" Kurt said hanging up with a grin spreading across his face, glad to hear his dad so happy.

"Blaine, I guess I should have asked you, but would you mind driving me home after school" Kurt said giving Blaine a look that he knows he can't say no too.

"Try to go without me" Blaine said pulling Kurt into his arms and kissing him

"Get a room" Jeff said laughing as he passed them heading to class

"If we got a room, you wouldn't be able to watch" Kurt fired back laughing

Jeff just shook his head and walked towards their next class. Math had never been one of his favorite subjects on a good day, but today it dragged. He tapped his foot so much that Blaine finally put his hand on Kurt's knee to stop him, just smiling at him.

Once class was over, they ran up to their dorm room, quickly changed out of their uniforms and were on their way to Lima. When they pulled up outside the house Burt came out to meet them.

"I made them come back, I wanted you here for this" Burt said with a huge grin on his face

"Made who come back and here for what" Kurt asked really confused.

"Come in you'll see" Burt said and Kurt could see that his dad was almost vibrating

When they walked in the door they saw two men in three piece business suits sitting in his dad's living room.

"Gentleman I would like yo to meet my son Kurt and his boyfriend Blaine Anderson. Kurt, Blaine this is Bryant Watson and Gordon Fisher they are lawyers for the estate of one of my cousins" Burt said looking at them

Both men stood up and shook their hands, squeezing them lightly letting them know they knew who they were and what they were supposed to do.

"Mr. Hummel, since everyone is here, if it's ok we would like to get started" Mr. Fisher said looking at Burt.

"Yes go ahead" Burt said trying not to smile

"What we are about to read is the last will and testament of a Mr. John Alexander Mitchell if that is ok with you" He said waiting for Burt to nod in agreement.

"I John Alexander Mitchell, being of sound mind and body, do hereby bequeath all my holdings and capital with a net worth of 3 million dollars to my cousin Burt Hummel, my last surviving relative."

"All holdings are to be liquidated and money passed to him. Also full tuition charges have been paid to Dalton Academy for Kurt E. Hummel, to cover the remainder of his academic school year."

"Funds are to be transferred to the bank of your choice, or they can stay at Vandermir Banking and Trust located in Boston, Massachusetts. Thank you for befriending a young boy you had never met, a true act of kindness"

"Mr. Hummel, here is information on the account that has been set up for you. You can keep your account there or move it to a location of your choice. Just let us know and we can take care of that for you, all holdings have been liquidated per Mr. Mitchell's request and all funds have been deposited into that account. Mr. Mitchell has also taken care of all taxes due on the funds being passed to you" Mr. Watson stated

"Also sir, here is the documentation on the payment made for your son at Dalton Academy, and also here is our contact information, let us know how you want the account handled." Mr. Watson said continuing.

Burt just sat there, mouth open just staring at everyone

"This is a joke isn't it? When you told me I was the beneficiary to someone's estate I was expecting a couple thousand dollars, are you sure about this." He said looking at the paperwork he was handed.

"Yes Mr. Hummel there has been no mistake, the person was very sure on what they wanted sir. This estate was to be passed to you in full" Mr. Fisher answered.

"We will leave you to discuss this amongst yourselves, once again sir we are sorry for your loss. Please don't hesitate to call us if you have any questions or concerns." Mr. Watson stated before standing up and shaking everyone's hand.

"Gentlemen, I will walk you out" Kurt said walking them to the door.

"Thank you so much for that. I really appreciate what you did" Kurt said shaking the men's hands again.

"That's what family is for Kurt. Have a fun time with your dad. We didn't get to spend a lot of time with him, but he seems like a wonderful man." Bryant said with a smile before they both headed towards their car.

Kurt walked back into the house with a smile on his face. It was real, all of it, it was real. In the back of his mind it had still seemed like some kind of elaborate hoax that someone was playing on him, but he had seen the bank account slip, and the payment information for Dalton. This was real, and he was in shock.

Kurt went back into the living room and sat down by Blaine, grabbing his hand, giving it a small squeeze.

"Kurt, I can't believe that happened, I would never in a million Years have thought something like that could happen. We don't have to worry about being able to afford keeping you at that school anymore." Burt said shaking his head still in disbelief.

"From the sound of it you don't have to worry about much of anything anymore, its sounds like you are set" Kurt said looking at him

"No son, we get to keep you there now. I was going to have to bring you home; I kept putting it off and putting it off, because I kept hoping something would happen. I didn't want to send you back to McKinley, but it was beginning to look like I didn't have a choice, we just couldn't afford it. I have been so worried, but now you are safe, your tuition is paid for." Burt said before breaking down.

His son was going to be ok. The rest of the money was good, but his son was going to be safe and that was the most important thing to him.

"Wait, did they just say I was getting three million dollars" Burt said looking at them, what had happened finally caught up with him. He finally understood. The main thing he had heard was that Kurt was safe.

"Yeah dad, some cousin or other left you money" Kurt said looking at him.

"I need to talk to Carol she can quit her second job and I can rehire Phil." Burt said grinning

"What are you talking about dad" Kurt said looking confused.

"Right after your wreck and we knew we needed to move you, Carol took on a second job, and I let Phil go and I have been doing his work so I didn't have to pay another employee, now I can bring him back." Burt said looking happier by the minute.

"Dad, Phil has been with you for ten years" Kurt said in shock

"And son I have loved you for seventeen almost eighteen years, keeping you safe was more important to me" He said looking at his son, never meaning anything more. Yes he loved Carol and Finn, but Kurt was his heart.

"Dad, why didn't you tell me, why did you keep that worry to yourself, you have always talked to me," Kurt said feeling a tear run down his face.

"Because Kurt it is your job to be the kid, and it's my job to take care of you, to worry." Burt said before pulling him into a hug.

"Oh dad" Kurt said throwing his arms around his dad's neck hugging him tight as they both broke down.

Blaine stood there and watched them, loving the bond they had, something he wished he had with his own parents. Yes, he knew they loved him, and they took care of him, but they were so busy with their company that they didn't always have time to spend with him, when they were home they were loving and caring, they just weren't home often, and Blaine missed them.

Looking at Burt and Kurt the connection they had made him wish that his parents didn't have to run their own company, that they weren't rich, he would have so much preferred what the two people in front of him had.

Stepping away from the two of them, he pulled out his cell phone to call his mom, just wanting to talk to her for a minute, but as usual he got her voice mail, he knows he would get a call back later, but it would be nice to have someone there now.

oOoOo

"This is real" Kurt said looking at Blaine. They were on their way back to Dalton. Burt had left to go tell Carol what had happened and to see about getting Phil to come back to the shop.

"In the back of my mind I guess I still didn't believe. I know we have all the evidence in front of us, the book, the foundation, us, but until they handed dad information on his account it still wasn't real. It's October after all that would have made a really good Halloween prank." Kurt said still staring at Blaine

"I guess I have felt the same, I keep waiting to wake up, this is just another one of my dreams, a good one, one of the best yet, but still a dream" Blaine said looking at him

"I think I know what I want to do. That foundation, that museum, that is us, at one point in our lives we built all of that. I want it Blaine, I want it all. I want to spend the rest of this life, and as many as we can have in the future with you, one life time, a thousand lifetimes will never be enough time for loving you."

"I want to make sure all of our statues are home. I want that beautiful foundation to continue, I want to keep the museum doors open. We are part of something big" Kurt said realizing he had never meant anything more

Blaine smiled happy; he had wanted the same thing, almost from the beginning, but wouldn't do it without Kurt.

"How about, this weekend, we take a trip back to Boston. Let's go for a walk around our museum, let's tell Jennifer yes. Because I am with you one hundred percent because, if I get a thousand years to hold you, a thousand years to love you, a thousand years just being with you, it would still never be long enough. Kurt you complete me." Blaine said as they pulled into the Dalton parking lot and within minutes he was out of the car opening up Kurt's door and pulling him into his arms, right where he was always meant to be.

oOoOo

Saturday morning when the doors of the museum opened they were there. They walked around looking at everything again with almost new eyes. Understanding now what each of those statues stood for, what their meaning was, and they felt such pride. They belonged to this wonderful story, sure it wasn't something that could be shared with many people, but it was still wonderful.

They had lived all these wonderful lives, each one of those beautiful statues stood for one and they wondered what the future ones held for them. Holding hands they headed back to the office to see Jennifer; she smiled when she opened the door to them.

"Welcome back grandpa Kurt and grandpa Blaine" she said laughing and giving each of them a hug. Blaine's first thought was that she had Kurt's snark and personality. He hadn't seen that when they first met

"Watch yourself little girl" Kurt said in a way that had her looking at him, once again he reminded her so much of her grandpa Kurt that it almost made her cry. She had been really close to him, and missed him terribly.

She had loved grandpa Blaine too, she really did, but her and Kurt had had a special connection for as long as she can remember. She remembered back when she was five he was the one that taught her how to make her favorite chocolate chip cookies. He was the one that taught her the love of fashion. From grandpa Blaine she had learned finance, business, but also how to laugh, and the love of music. He had taught her how to play the piano and violin.

Grandpa Blaine was the one who had run the day to day operations of the foundation, while grandpa Kurt had been happier designing clothes and running a small designer studio. He had made every piece of clothes she had worn until she "got too old for that" and wanted store bought stuff like all her friends. What she wouldn't give to have one of those outfits now.

She pointed to the chairs they had sat in last time before taking her seat behind the desk, hoping that they were there for what she hoped they were there for. She loved the foundation and the museum, but was ready to pass it on.

"What can I help you with today" she said smiling at them

"We decided when we turn eighteen we want the foundation, we are ready to take over this wonderful place, but only if you want to pass it on. We don't want to take anything away from you" Blaine said looking at her.

"That is the way it has always been, I have enjoyed my time here, I loved every minute of it, but now it is your time. Your time to learn it all. When you turn eighteen it will all pass to you, you will be in charge of the day to day running of the museum and the foundation."

"That doesn't mean you have to stay in Boston, most have, that way it is closer but you don't have to. It is only asked that you come back a few times a month to take care of any business needs. Grandpa Blaine went to business school in New York, and Grandpa Kurt went to Parsons to learn fashion design."

"You can still have a life outside of the foundation. Things here will go on the way they always have. You will step up to run the foundation, and I will step down to an advisory roll" she said looking between them

"So you don't plan on just leaving then" Blaine said feeling relief because he had no idea how to even begin running something this big and this important.

"I will stay as long as you want me too; I just don't want you to think I am going to try to take over. I will be here to help you any way I can. We all will, because don't forget it's not just the museum; it is the full foundation which contains several banks and other lending institutions as well as houses and property all over the world, also this is family, this is important.."

"We know of at least three statues that we haven't been able to recover as of yet. We know the exact location of one of them but we are having trouble getting it out of Russia. It is on foundation property so it is safe, but we are still working with the government of Russia to have the statue released to us. We have a couple of lawyers there now trying to work on it, but we have been trying for seventeen years so I wouldn't expect it anytime soon" she said

"Whether or not that is all of them we don't know, because we really don't know how many statues there are. We know where we own property which gives us a clue, but we don't know if every piece of property has one. Some places were purchased because they meant something to the Blaine and Kurt of that generation. Grandpa Blaine was going through the book and property list when he passed away." She continued explaining.

"How many more pieces of property haven't been searched yet" Kurt asked wondering what else might be out there.

"Like I said we know of the three, but there is at least four more pieces of property that we don't really have much information on. Every generation has been working on it, especially after the museum was built." Jennifer explained

"So that means we might be able to find some too, to kind of put our mark on things too" Kurt said smiling

"Kurt your mark has been on everything since the day this all started." she said with a gentle smile.

"So, how long are you guys going to be in town for" she said looking at them

"We planned on staying until later tomorrow, so we will be back in time for school. We wanted to come back here and just spend some time looking around and learning more. Do you know of a good hotel around here? We figured we would wait till we got here to find something" Blaine said looking at her.

Jennifer opened up the second drawer of her desk and pulled out a key ring sliding it over to Blaine and Kurt.

"Why don't you just stay in your house? It was built the year the museum was. We have had it maintained just like we do all of our holdings even though it hasn't been lived in, in seventeen years. There is a full garage and there are a couple of cars in there. Once again everything will pass to you when you turn eighteen, but you can always use it anytime you are here." She smiled and then gave them the address.

"Why don't you go check it out and settle in, you have keys for the museum so you can always come back tomorrow if you want. It will be closed but you will have full access. At the information desk there is a telephone number list if you need anything, and you already have my number if you need me for anything."

They stood up and gave Jennifer a hug. Excited to go and see the house that will be theirs in a few months. Still not really believing this was happening.

They left and got a cab to take them to the address Jennifer gave them and stood at the curb with their mouths open. The house was huge, really huge. In the yard, in front of the house's picture window, was the biggest magnolia tree either of them had ever seen. It seemed out of place, and fit in at the same time. They walked up to the front door and saw the little sign hanging on the side of the house and could only smile.

"_Feel peace as you enter, feel love as you leave, and happiness every minute in between_."

It was perfect. Blaine unlocked the door and then stood back and let Kurt enter, and then followed him into a place that could only be called home. It felt like they had just walked out a few minutes before. This is where they belong, there is no doubt.

They walked through every room, the kitchen that Kurt fell in love with, the music room that was all Blaine. It had a piano, a violin a harp and even a drum set. He was in love. They walked into the library, the sun room, a nursery, several children's and guest rooms and then to what would be their bedroom, they knew that was what it was by the peace they felt walking in, it was almost like they could feel the love that had happened in that room. They were home.

They were both anxious to make this their home, to start their life together. They both knew they wanted to wait until they were eighteen to share certain intimacies, but lying in that bed together, snuggled up, feeling the energy of every person that had been there before them made it hard to stick to that decision, to a point where if they had come prepared for certain things, Blaine was positive it would have happened that night.

They took care of each other in other ways before cuddling close and falling asleep satiated and happy

oOoOo

When they woke up Sunday morning they opted to explore the house some more and they settled down in the sun-room to read some more of the book. They loved every story they read, except for one. It left them feeling very sad, and wanting to find out more.

_21st of January, 1802_

_My Kurt and Blaine_

_This may very well be the last letter written, the last documentation in this, our wonderful journal that my Kurt painstakingly kept updated for as long as time has been recorded, our time anyway. I have been the one to pick the statues that we set, and my Kurt was always the writer, with his brilliant mind and sense of humor._

_My time is ending and yours is beginning I hope; for I cannot breath thinking that this is the end. That I will never see his beautiful face again. I have managed to live the last twenty years without him only because, in my heart I know when I close my eyes for the last time in this lifetime, I will eventually be opening them up to him again in the next. Please let this be so._

_Looking at our statue you will probably wonder why shoes were picked, my Kurt loved shoes. I was forever finding stacks of them hidden in places he didn't think I would look. He would hide them so I wouldn't be upset, thinking of the money he must have spent. What he didn't realize was that I would often act upset just so we could make up._

_This statue reminds me of the stack I found shortly after I lost him. I walked into one of the rooms in the back corner of the keep, a place I very rarely would go too, and in a hidden area was a table with shoes of every color stacked up. I knew in that moment when the time came that was what our statue must look like, how could it not._

_We had a wonderful life together. We met in our 17__th__ year after several years of dreams led us to find each other. We met at the keep of Laird Hamilton; my Kurt's brothers holding. I took one look at him, and it was love._

_Once we found each other, we managed to spend time together as friends of course. Only our close family knew the truth of our relationship. Shortly after finding each other, our dreams led us to Edinburgh. We had dreamed of a beautiful black stallion named Jezebel. We found her statue in a keep owned by the foundation. She had been placed two years after the Battle of Culloden. Inside a secret door we found this wonderful book, and a letter left for us by the previous generation._

_When I became Laird of Clan Anstruther, we settled within the clan. We had been together for 23 years when a bairn was brought to me. She was the daughter of one of our clansman who had lost their lives. We were asked permission to send her to the clan of her mother's people. It had been discovered that the woman in charge of her care was mistreating her._

_The bairn was all of six months at the time. We took the infant as our own and banished the woman from Anstruther holdings._

_We had 25 wonderful years together, before a fever took him away from me. He had jumped into Loch Laomainn, to save our beautiful Jaime, who at the tender age of two had fallen in; She was fine, but he caught a chest ailment that we never could heal. He lasted almost three weeks, before he finally succumbed; he smiled his beautiful smile and said he would see me again and then he was gone._

_I hope to see you again my wonderful Kurt because the last twenty years without you have been hard. We have never done this before. We have always left together, which has left me a little concerned. Hopefully if you are now reading this book we are together again._

_Our beautiful daughter Jamie will be the keeper of the foundation until you are ready to take over. She will soon pass you information on the Vandermir Foundation, and our family holdings. Live for today, because tomorrow is not promised. Love hard and often. Never give up hope for it will see you through._

_Your are the next generation to take the lead in this, our wonderful journey. Don't let the past hinder your future, for in this lifetime we had a wonderful life together, a magical existence. Until the very last day. Enjoy as we did._

_When your time comes create a statue that represents you as a couple with a hidden compartment to place this wonderful journal of our lives so the next generation can learn, and enjoy our stories, as we did. Leave your own story so that nothing is ever forgotten; leave a letter to point them in the right direction. Here's to you and to all our futures._

_Blaine_

"One of the notes we read said that the foundation was always passed on by our granddaughter, or great granddaughter, this time it was passed on by our daughter" Kurt said looking at Blaine, not understanding

"I guess we got her so late in life, we didn't live long enough to see a granddaughter" Blaine said not really sure.

One thing they did know though that every granddaughter mentioned in the book was technically their granddaughter. Jennifer was their granddaughter, even though she was almost twice their age. They didn't know what connection the granddaughters kept after everything was passed on, that was not written in the book, but they hope she will stick around. She was family. She was loved. They wanted her in their lives now and always.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

_Where you go I will follow, yesterday, today, and tomorrow. T.B._

Kurt was heading home for the winter break from school, happy and yet not. Ever since he had moved into Dalton and had that nightmare, he hadn't spent a single night without Blaine beside him. Blaine was going to California to be with his family for Christmas, they would be staying at the home of his older brother Cooper who was an actor. Kurt had met him once, and wasn't really a fan.

How was Kurt supposed to last a whole month without Blaine. Dalton's last day of school was December 15th and didn't reopen until January 15th and Blaine had already told him that Winter break was the one time he could count on his family being together. His parents always made it a priority to not schedule anything for that whole month. Wanting to spend as much time with their sons as possible since they very rarely got to, especially both of them together.

Kurt doesn't want to dampen Blaine's time with his family, he knows just how much he misses them. They might not spend a lot of time together, but they were always there for the important stuff and worked to not let more than two weeks go by without seeing Blaine. They were a close family, even though from the outside it might not look like it.

Kurt sat on his bed watching as Blaine packed his suitcase, he was so happy, and Kurt was happy for him, but the thought of not being able to roll over in the middle of the night to cuddle, the thought of not having him there when the nightmares hit, to hold him tight until the fear subsides, the thought of not waking up to kisses all over his face is breaking his heart. How can he go so long without his Blaine.

He stands up and finishes packing, singing as he goes trying to sound happy so Blaine doesn't know just how bad the thought of them being separated was killing him.

oOoOo

Blaine turned around and watched as Kurt packed his suitcase, he was leaving this morning, his dad was on his way. He looked so happy to be going home. Christmas was one of Kurt's favorite holidays. He talked all the time about how they decorated their whole house from top to bottom. They still even used some of the old decorations from when his mom was still alive.

Blaine himself wasn't leaving until tomorrow morning. He would be spending the next month with his Mom, Dad, and Cooper. He should be happy, a whole month of his family together, which really only happened once a year, and he was, he really was, but….

He always looked forward to Winter Break because he missed his family, he missed when him and Cooper lived at home, when they were young, before his family's business took off, and they all separated, he loved it when they were all together. But, a whole month without Kurt? That he didn't like.

A month of not being able to hold him all night, a whole month of not being able to roll over in the middle of the night when he just needed him, to share cuddles, to share kisses, and sometimes other things. He was so used to Kurt being there, the thought of him not, hurt. But he knew he had to stay upbeat to not bring Kurt down.

Once they were eighteen they would have the rest of their lives to spend together, and all the others after. He reached into his dresser and pulled out the gift he had gotten for Kurt, he had had it made for him a few months ago, right after they found the museum and the wonderful statues.

Holding the wrapped present in his hand, he walked over behind Kurt, and wrapped his arms around his waist before placing soft kisses on the back of his neck.

" I love you sweetheart" he said as Kurt turned around in his arms so he could wrap his arms around Blaine's neck and place soft kisses on his lips.

"I love you to" he said with a smile

"Merry Christmas" Blaine said stepping back and handing Kurt his present

"Our first Christmas as a couple" Kurt said leaning in to once again kiss Blaine

"The first of many" Blaine whispered before deepening the kiss, pulling him back into his arms, knowing that it will be a long time before he will be able to hold him, and kiss those sweet lips again.

"Here sweetheart, open this before your dad gets here" Blaine said handing Kurt his gift, a little nervous now, hoping that Kurt will like it.

"Hang on one minute" Kurt says walking over to his dresser and pulling a present out of his drawer that he had bought for Blaine.

They exchanged gifts, Blaine waited to open his so that he could watch when Kurt opened his. Kurt unwrapped the paper and gently pulled out a decorative box, it was beautiful and from the look of it antique. He already knew what he would keep in it.

"Blaine I love it," he said with a smile on his face

"Kurt, silly the gift is inside the box," he said with a small laugh

Kurt looked at him a minute before opening the lid, and he started to cry. There, surrounded by tissue paper to keep it safe was a small miniature statue. It was a replica of the staircase where they had met. It was so beautiful, and so perfect. As he was turning it around so he could see it from all angles, he sees a small black button on the back left corner of the base, just like all the ones at the museum.

He looks at Blaine for a minute before he hits the button. When it is mashed, the bottom step of the staircase slides forward, revealing a small drawer with a lid covering it, he pulls off the lid and looks inside, and he really starts to cry.

Inside the drawer was a beautiful antique ring. It was made out of polished silver and it had a line of little diamonds running around the circle of the ring.

"I know we are too young for me to ask you to marry me, but I wanted to give you this ring as a promise" Blaine said softly with tears sliding down his face.

"But what are You promising" Kurt ask watching as Blaine picks the ring up out of the drawer and reaches for Kurt's right hand and slips the ring on his finger.

"I promise to always love you for as many lifetimes as we are given, to defend you even when I know you are wrong, to surprise you, to always pick up your phone calls, no matter what I am doing, and to always remind you how perfectly imperfect you are" Blaine said before reaching out with both his hands to hold Kurt's face in his hands and kisses him, lovingly, deeply.

Before long Blaine is sliding Kurt's suitcase down to the foot of the bed and is reaching between them to unbuckle Kurt's belt, unbutton and unzip his pants, and then slides his hands around his waist and slowly under his waistband of his jeans and boxers and down over his ass, letting Kurt's pants fall before pulling his hips closer to him, kissing him the whole time thrusting their hips together softly so that their erections rub against each other. Just as he was about to gently push Kurt on the bed, there is a knock on the door.

"Fuck" Blaine says in a very non Blaine manner. He doesn't cuss but talk about cock blocking. He bends down to help Kurt pull his pants back up, stopping to quickly kiss the head of his cock, and smiles a little when he hears Kurt's sharp intake of breath.

Once he knows that Kurt is covered up, he walked to the door, and sees one of the front office runners standing there with a smile on his face, almost like he knows what he just interrupted.

"Mr. Hummel's father is waiting in the front office to pick him up and take him home" he said before turning around and walking away.

Blaine turns around and walks back over to Kurt placing one more soft kiss on his lips, and pulls him into a tight hug, knowing that this would be the last time they would see each other for a month.

"I love you Kurt, I will call you so much you will get tired of hearing my voice" he said seeing tears running down Kurt's face, feeling the ones sliding down his own.

"Not likely possible…. I love you Blaine, I love my ring, thank you, and I make the same promise to you" Kurt said leaning in to place one more kiss on Blaine's lips and hugging him tight before reaching behind him to pick up his suitcase and place it on the floor, also grabbing Blaine's Christmas present and handed it to him.

"I have to go, I hope you like that, I love you so much," he said before kissing him one more time, reaching down for the handle of his suitcase and turning around and walking out the door.

"I love you" he heard back when he got to the door. He opened it, turned around and smiled at Blaine before walking out the door and closing it slowly behind him. This was going to be a long, long month he thought as he walked down the hall to the front office and his dad.

oOoOo

Blaine sat down on Kurt's bed and cried. How was he supposed to make it a month without Kurt he wondered. In just a few months, Kurt had become his life. He picked up the present Kurt had left for him and unwrapped it, and then slowly opened the box inside.

He almost laughed, because there inside the box was an almost identical statue of the one he had had made for Kurt. The only difference was that at the foot of the stairs was a miniature of them, Kurt standing on the bottom step and Blaine turned around looking up at him from his place by the stair railing.

As he turns it around looking at it, he notices that it also has a little black button on the left hand back corner. Wondering if Kurt had thought of the same thing he pushes the button, only to find that Kurt had given him a music box.

When he pushed the button he heard a piano starts to play the song he had played after they had seen each other for the first time at the Lima Bean, the one he had played at sectionals. The one that could be their theme song. "A thousand years". Blaine smiles because nothing could have been more perfect, and a thousand years would never be enough.

Blaine: Thank you Kurt, I love it, nothing could be more perfect, except you. I love you.

Kurt: I love you too baby, I hope you have a safe trip, I miss you already.

Blaine carefully set the music box on Kurt's nightstand, leaving it playing he lays down and pulls Kurt's pillow up to his face so he could smell him. Wondering with a smile on his face if anyone would think it was weird if he brought his own pillow with him.

oOoOo

Blaine was up early the next morning to drive himself to the airport. He wished he had someone picking him up like all of his friends had, but it didn't really make sense. His parents were flying straight from London to California, it made no sense for them to come here to fly with him, but it would have been nice to have someone flying with him, of course the person he really wanted beside him was currently in Lima.

He was staring out the window when he heard someone talking to him, he looked over and saw a really cute guy now sitting beside him. The seat had been vacant. Before he had gotten with Kurt, before he learned his history, Blaine would have been interested in him, but now…

"Hi, my name is Ben" he said looking at Blaine with a smile on his face, holding out his hand to shake Blaine's

"Blaine" he said reaching out to shake hands back. What threw him was that Ben didn't automatically release his hand. He held it for longer than normal, staring into Blaine's eyes with a gentle smile. He was cute, very cute.

"So where are you headed" he said finally releasing Blaine's hand

"Los Angeles, I am meeting my family there" he says smiling trying to be friendly but not overly.

"Cool, that is where I am going, would you be interested in maybe getting together while you are there" he said with a hopeful smile

"I appreciate the thought, but I have a boyfriend" Blaine said looking at him

"Hey can't blame a guy for trying can you" he said before standing up and walking back to his seat. Blaine turned back to the airplane window watching as land flew by.

By the time the plane landed, he was bored. He had listened to the songs he had on his Ipod, reread The Faceless One again, and thought about Kurt, that part wasn't boring but every other part of the flight was.

When he landed he expected someone to be there to meet him, and nobody was. He pulled out his phone to call his parents and didn't get an answer, and then only got Cooper's voice mail, perfect he thought as he grabbed his checked bag from off the carousel, and then walked outside to catch a cab.

He ended up sitting outside on his brother's porch for two hours before he finally showed up. He had forgotten that Blaine was supposed to be there today, and their parents weren't due until tomorrow Cooper advised him while unlocking the door and letting him in. Wonderful he thought.

Blaine had his first dream that night. Him and Cooper had stayed up until 11:30 with his neighbor playing cards against humanity, it was ok but not something he would play on a normal bases. He had gone into his room and changed before sliding in between the cool sheets, pulling Kurt's pillow up to him, because yes he had brought it with him.

_He was lying on top of Kurt, buried deep inside him, his hips gently thrusting, sliding in and out slowly, keeping a gentle rhythm, loving the feeling of Kurt's tight muscles wrapped around him, his legs wrapped around Blaine's waist, his heels on his back pushing him even closer, and right before they were about to cum, right at 5:00 as usual he was awake._

He was so hard he hurt. This was different from the dreams he had before he met Kurt, this wasn't a memory, this was a fantasy that he couldn't wait to make a reality. Thankful that they would both be eighteen in less than three months. He was sure he could hold out that long, well he was almost sure, he thought, as he took care of his problem, thinking about Kurt's sweet mouth and what he had done to Blaine the night before he went home.

Blaine had given Kurt blowjobs many times, but that had been Kurt's first time, not that he could tell, he swears Kurt was an expert, but that had been the first time and Blaine couldn't wait for it to happen again. Kurt had normally given Blaine handjobs, seemingly hesitant to try anything else. And that was fine with Blaine, he could wait, just loving anytime Kurt touched him, but now…..

Around 10am he skyped him, but Kurt was acting weird, not wanting to look into the camera, looking anywhere but at him.

"Kurt sweetheart, are you ok? What is wrong?" Blaine asked feeling concerned.

"Nothing, I'm fine" but he still wouldn't look at the camera, and his face was red

"Kurt baby, if I did something wrong, if I have upset you, please tell me, you are scaring me" he said starting to have a bad feeling that something was wrong.

"Blaine, I promise nothing is wrong. I just had a weird dream last night" he finally said turning even more red. That is when it finally hits Blaine what dream he had had. No it wasn't a memory, but they still had shared that dream. Being apart they had joined each other in their dreams. Blaine got hard all over again.

"Baby, it's ok, I had a dream too" he whispered in the gravelly voice that always turned Kurt on, that is when he finally looked at him, looked straight into the camera, and Blaine noticed how blown his eyes were, Kurt was just as turned on as he was.

"Were we…." Kurt asked staring him in the eyes

"Oh yeah baby, we definitely were" Blaine said staring straight into Kurt's eyes never looking away.

oOoOo

They ended up having shared dreams the whole time they were apart, not always about sex. They would have shared conversations, or just hold each kissing softly. They were together, maybe not physically but on some other level.

They would talk about the day they had, Kurt would say things in his dream that he might not feel comfortable talking about face to face, it helped them both get through their month apart, they were separated but not completely.

Christmas morning, Kurt woke up at 5 again. This time not because of a dream, but because of an excited father knocking on his door.

"Kurt son wake up and come down stairs, Santa Claus came" and then he heard him walking away laughing, before he heard another knock across the hall. He was waking up Finn the same way. Kurt rolled over to his nightstand and picked up his phone, sending Blaine a quick text.

"Morning baby, Merry Christmas" he stretched before getting out of bed just as he was opening his door he got a text.

"Morning sweetheart, Merry Christmas, I wondered where you went" Blaine quickly texted back with a smile emojis.

They had been dreaming together again, just sharing small kisses, as usual Blaine was placing kisses all over his face, something Kurt loved when the knock woke him up, he just disappeared from the dream

"Dad woke me up saying Santa had come, and wants me downstairs, I love you. Call me later?" he asked

"Try to stop me. I love you sweetheart, now go have fun" Blaine texted back with a smile on his face wondering what Kurt's dad was up too

When Kurt got downstairs his dad was pacing with a huge smile on his face, and Carol was laughing telling him to calm down he would give himself a heart attack but secretly loved how excited he was. He was like a child who had been taken to a toy store and had been told he could get anything he ever wanted, or like a kid in a candy store.

Seeing Kurt and Finn coming down the stairs, Burt could barely contain himself, he was almost bouncing, and Carol just kept watching him with a smile.

"Grab a jacket and put on some shoes boys and follow me" Burt said with a huge smile

Once they were ready, Burt walked to the door and had Kurt and Finn follow him, they went outside and there in the driveway were two new cars with bows on them. Kurt just stood there staring with his mouth hanging open.

They had bought Kurt his dream car a ruby red mustang convertible, he started jumping up and down looking at it before walking up to his dad and throwing his arms around him, and then doing the same to Carol.

"Thank You, Thank You, Thank You, I love it" he said reaching out as Burt handed him the keys, this was the car he had always wanted. He had loved his navigator, but this car, this car was his dream

Looking over he saw Finn almost have the same reaction, they had gotten him a Wrangler Sahara in jet black, the car Finn had talked about for as long as he had known him, he would sit back in class and talk about what he wanted it to look like, and that was what he had gotten.

"Ok boys, just because you have new cars, doesn't mean you can just take off, you still need to tell us when you leave, and you both still have a curfew." Burt said looking between the two of them.

"Kurt, your case is a little different since you live most of the time at Dalton, but you still have the same rules when you are home, do you both understand" he said

"I understand" they both said at the same time and then looked at each other laughing

They went back inside and opened the rest of the gifts. Kurt had gotten his dad and Finn season passes to the Ohio Buckeyes. His dad just looked at him in shock.

"Son, how were you able to afford this" Burt said looking at him. He had already had this discussion on what he was going to say with Blaine, that way if something came up about it later they would have the same story.

"One of the guys I go to school with, has a brother on the team and he can get tickets really cheap. He got them for me" Kurt said and glad he had gotten them. He saw his dad and Finn looking through the tickets talking about all the future trips they would be going on to see the games, both really excited.

He looked over at Carol as she opened her present from him, and then watched her start crying before walking up to him and kissing him on the cheek, and hugging him tight.

"Thank you, I love it" she whispered in his ear.

Blaine and Kurt had gone to the mall in Westerville to get a present for their families. He knew what he wanted for his dad and Finn, they were easy, but Carol was a little harder. Blaine had gone to a jewelry store because he wanted to get something for his mom, when Kurt saw a necklace that he knew would be perfect.

It was a gold heart with the inscription "Marriage Made Us Family, Love Made You My Mom" and had another little heart charm that dangled off of it that had a diamond set right in the center. He knew that was it, that is what he wanted to get for her.

oOoOo

Blaine's Christmas wasn't as memorable, his parents never really knew what to get him, so they usually just gave gift cards from places like the gap, which is how he met Jeremiah the first time. He had been spending one of his gift cards. The bad thing was , he had all the clothes he needed and still had 5 unused cards in his wallet right now, well, make that six.

Cooper at least gave him money that could be spent anywhere. Blaine loved being with his family and appreciated what they did for him and didn't want to seem petty, but it would be nice just once to open actual presents, not just gift cards and money. He always took the time to get something for his family, they just didn't seem to think along the same lines as he did.

He smiled when he got a text from Kurt in all caps "THEY GOT ME A CAR… THEY GOT ME A CAR" he had been so happy for Kurt.

By the time New Years rolled around, he was ready to go home. Unlike previous years Blaine's parents spent a lot of time on conference calls, and Cooper had to be on the set of the show he was currently working on. He spent as much time talking to Kurt on the phone as he could but didn't want to interrupt his family time, so he usually waited for Kurt to call him.

Blaine knew that Kurt was going to a New Years eve party tonight and just wished he could be there with him. The thought of them not being together at midnight was wrong. This was the first year he had a boyfriend on New Years and they wouldn't even be spending it together, they couldn't share a kiss.

Cooper was throwing a party so he would be attending it. Hopefully it will be more entertaining than the last week has been.

Blaine was walking around drinking a coke when he felt someone's hand on his shoulder turning around he saw the guy Ben from the airplane.

"Hey, fancy seeing you here" he said smiling at Blaine

"Hi" Blaine said not really in the mood for a conversation, it was getting close to midnight and he was heading to his bedroom, he just wanted a quiet place where he could call Kurt, that way they could at least be talking when the Times Square ball fell at midnight, missing him more and more.

"Is your boyfriend here" he said looking around

"No he is actually at a party with some of his friends" Blaine said offhandedly not thinking anything about how that sounded.

"A boyfriend who can't be bothered to come to a party with you, and actually opts to go to a different one alone doesn't seem like much of a boyfriend to me, or he is a boyfriend who is cheating on you, so he shouldn't mind us doing this then" Ben said before reaching out and pulling Blaine to him and started to kiss him.

Right before their lips touch Blaine manages to turn his head and pulled away, only then smelling the strong liquor on Ben's breath.

"What the fuck do you think you are doing" Blaine yelled at him, it took everything he had, not to deck the jerk, still not believing he would even try that,

"Are you ok squirt?" Cooper asked, he had seen the whole thing and until he saw Blaine pull away, he thought it was mutual they seemed to be talking

"I'm fine" he said walking away. That was it, he was done, he was going home. He was tired of being ignored by his parents and brother, who were all too busy working to spend time together as a family. Christmas break had always been his favorite time of the year, because they were together. Now…

He could have been with Kurt, he had been invited, but he had been so excited about spending time with his family. At least next year, he would have Kurt, that thought alone made everything so much better.

Blaine made it to his room, and gave himself a moment to calm down before pulling out his phone and calling Kurt. The instant he heard his sweet voice, he was ok. They talked for almost an hour before they were both yawning, and finally hung up. He knew Kurt was spending the night at his friend Rachel's, so he didn't have to worry about him driving when he was tired. For tonight he knew Kurt was safe.

oOoOo

_Kurt looked up and saw the cutest guy he had ever seen in his life. He was a little shorter than himself, but had the most beautiful colored eyes he had ever seen. His hair was brown, and slicked back, there were a few little curls on his face that had broken loose, and it took everything he had not to reach out and curl one around his finger._

_They both stepped into the same train car and then Kurt was excited when their tickets were actually for the same compartment. If he was going to Chattanooga too, then they had several hours to travel together. He had been afraid this was going to be a boring trip. His dad had wanted him to go check out a hotel his friend had just built called The Crutchfield House, he was looking to invest. Tennessee was starting to boom and he was thinking it might be a good thing._

"_Hi, my name is Kurt Hammonds" he said looking at the cute guy in front of him_

"_Hi, my name is Blaine Anders, nice to meet you" Blaine said looking up for the first time and straight into the most brilliant set of blue eyes he had ever seen. He had heard before of instant attraction, but wow._

"_Where are you heading too" Kurt asked hoping to get a conversation started_

"_Chattanooga, my dad is wanting me to met the daughter of a friend of his. We are supposed to meet at Crutchfield House. Can't say as I am really looking forward to it though" he said never meaning anything more._

_To Kurt it felt like a blow. He had felt an instant attraction toward him, he should have known that he was into women_

_They sat there quiet for several hours, neither talking until they both looked up at the same time, straight into each other's eyes, as if something was pulling them together and in that instant they felt like they knew each other, they felt connected, like they had known each other forever even though they had just met, they both felt like they were home._

"_Where have you been" Blaine said with a smile_

"_There you are" Kurt responded_

_Blaine quickly pulled down the shade of their train compartment and locked the door before pulling Kurt into his arms, back where he should have always been, placing a soft kiss on his lips._

"_God how I have missed you," Blaine said before kissing him again._

"_I have missed you too, where have you been" Kurt said deepening the kiss._

_Hand in hand they walked back into the hotel where they had made their plans at the age of seventeen and escaped their parents. They walked into the grand ballroom. Things had changed since they were here for the first time. They walked up the statue that they had designed it was a statue of the Chattanooga Choo-Choo where they had met this time around._

_Pushing the black button that had been placed on the back left hand corner of the statue base, a small little door opened up, Blaine reached in and pulled the little drawer out that had been placed there. Kurt sat the book inside it with a letter on top for the next generation, knowing their granddaughter Ellie and the foundation would keep it safe. Turning around they walked out the door for the last time._

At 5 Kurt sat up in his bed reaching for his phone, Blaine 3 hours behind him was awake at 2 reaching for his.

"Did that just happen" Blaine's call had gone through first

"Yes, but looking through the museum, I don't remember seeing a train do you?" Kurt asked excited.

"No, no I didn't. I am heading home, I want to do some research and see what I can find about the Crutchfield House" Blaine said jumping out of bed

"Do you think we just found another of our statues" Kurt said also getting out of bed and throwing his clothes in his suitcase.

"I think we might have, we might very well have" Blaine said and Kurt can tell by the sounds he was making that he throwing things in his suitcase.

They both hung up, they had decided on what they were going to tell their parents. Blaine who's parents knew he was always practicing with the Warblers told his parents that Wes had called an emergency meeting about how the set list for Regionals wouldn't work and they needed to change it.

Kurt told his dad that Blaine's family wanted to meet him, and wanted him to go on a trip with them to New York. His dad didn't know that he had already met Mike and Pam last month when they had come to see Blaine. He also didn't need to know it was Boston and not New York.

They were both heading home, they were both heading back to Dalton.

A/N: In this chapter were Blaine gives Kurt a promise ring, the wording comes from an unaired part of the Christmas show in Season 4 called the box scene, which can be viewed on YouTube if you haven't seen it before.

Also this will be my last update until after I get back from vacation.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

_You are my beginning and my ending, my forever and always, my eternity. T.B._

Since Kurt was only two hours away from Dalton, he took his time. His dad told him to have fun in New York and handed him two hundred dollars to spend while he was there. Kurt would deposit it back into his dad's account when he got to Boston. Burt had opted to keep his money in the Vandermir Bank; so Kurt would be able to have the money put back into his dad's account without him even knowing about it.

He stopped on his way back to Dalton at the mall and got himself a laptop. They had always used Blaine's and he was sure he wouldn't mind Kurt using it, but he didn't feel comfortable going through his things, plus with him starting college next year he was sure he would need one anyway. He just didn't know where he was going to go yet. He had always thought NYADA but now he wasn't really sure. He wanted to talk to Blaine and get his input on it.

When he pulled into the parking lot, the first thing Kurt noticed was that Blaine's car wasn't there so he had beat him back. He felt so bad for him, he had been looking forward to his family time and it hadn't gone at all like he had thought it would. It broke his heart thinking about how miserable Blaine had been.

When he stepped in Alexander hall the first thing he noticed was that he was the only one there. No one else had come back yet, but they did still have fourteen days before classes started back up.

He went into his dorm and started setting up his laptop. He got it hooked up to Dalton's server and then while all the updates were downloading and the computer setup was completing, he unpacked everything. Placing the statue that Blaine had given him on the dresser. He stopped for a minute and looked at his ring. He was so proud to wear it and hadn't taken it off once.

Blaine had said that he knew they were too young for a marriage proposal, but Kurt wasn't so sure. He might have to change Blaine's mind. Kurt knew where he stood, Blaine was it for him and the sooner they could start living their lives together the happier Kurt would be.

When his computer was done with all the updates and the set up, he pulled up Google to search for The Crutchfield House only to find that it had burnt to the ground. It had withstood a massive flood, only to burn down three years later. Kurt starts feeling sick to his stomach, what if their statue was there when the property burnt, what would have happened to it, would it have survived, if so where would it be now.

Kurt didn't even realize he was crying until he heard the door open and looked up to see Blaine standing there looking at him concerned.

"Sweetheart, what's wrong" Blaine asked him.

Kurt was off his bed and running to Blaine, wrapping his arms around his neck crying.

"Kurt honey what's wrong" he says rubbing his back, pulling away a little so he can look at him, to make sure he was ok.

"It burnt" Kurt says with a hiccup

"What burnt Kurt, honey what" he said now really concerned

"The Crutchfield House, it burnt what if our statue was there, we will never get to have them all together. What if it gone forever Blaine, I can't stand it" Blaine just held him tight, placing soft kisses on his cheek, not knowing what to say, or do as the weight of what Kurt said hit him.

They had just assumed that they were all safe, that the foundation watched over them. What if this was one of the statues that they didn't know about; and now never would. They had never taken that possibility into consideration.

"Did it say what happened after it burnt, think about what they were wearing, the time frame it would have been in." Blaine said thinking

"No, I didn't read that far, I saw it burnt and that was as far as I got, why" Kurt said looking confused not following Blaine's train of thought

"Let's look, because judging by their clothes, and the timeframe, they would have needed that motel rebuilt. They would need somewhere for all the people flooding to that area to stay." Blaine said setting by Kurt as he brought back up the Google search he had been looking at.

"Look" Kurt said pointing to the screen

"According to this, it was rebuilt five years later" Blaine said with a smile spreading across his face. They now had time to look for. Blaine quickly placed a kiss on Kurt's lips before he jumped up off the bed ran to his dresser and grabbed the journal from his top drawer where they kept it away from prying eyes.

They found the entry in the book they were looking for and the associated letter, reading the journal first, once again in Kurt's neat writing

oOoOo

When I was young I started having dreams about a boy, he was always the same, his clothes may change, but not him. My father wanted me to meet one of his friends in Tennessee to see about investing in a motel he was building. I went mainly to get away from him, he kept hinting that it was time for me to get married, settle down and have children.

I knew even then that that was not the life I wanted, but what I wanted I knew I couldn't have, or didn't think I could have until that day, on a train I saw the beautiful boy from my dreams. It took me a while to realize who he was, we had even spoken but then we looked up, and it was as if the blinders had been taken off and we could see each other, we knew each other.

He was heading to Tennessee to meet the daughter of a friend of his dad. Their dad's had been working to get Blaine and Judith together, he was supposed to meet her the day after the train arrived.

We ended up hiding in the motel, me not talking to my father's friend and him not meeting the girl his dad had wanted him to marry. We spent every moment together exploring the area, getting to know each other again, falling in love.

After we had been together for about two weeks we had a dream that lead us to Dublin. We had the money on us and not much more, we made it there, and found the location our dreams pointed us too.

We were looking for a statue of a horse drawn buggy, when we asked about it most people looked at us like we had lost our minds, and at times we felt we might very well have, after all, we were following a dream, but by this point we were so far in we knew we had to see it through. We were finally pointed to the house of Patrick Mac Fadden.

When we arrived, and found him, he showed us to the statue and then walked away, we found the journal in the base of the statue, after pressing a black button and finding a hidden door. After reading this book, and all the letters we found he was the guardian of this statue, there to keep it safe for us. He was part of the foundation. Our letter led us to Scotland and the rest of the foundation. We stayed there for several years, until home called us back, we were ready.

oOoOo

_Kurt and Blaine,_

_Welcome to this new wonderful life, as you are entering it and we are just leaving. We have had a wonderful life. With the help of friends, we were able to have children, none born from us but all still ours either way. We raised three beautiful daughters, and two wonderful sons. Our lives were complete. We couldn't have asked for more._

_We placed our statue here at this wonderful hotel because this is where we fell in love again, rediscovered ourselves, and learned of our future. We chose for it to be a train, because that is where we meet again, on the wonderful Chattanooga Choo-Choo, it has always been a special place for us._

_Soon, our granddaughter Ellie will be coming to you to give you information about our wonderful foundation, our history, our many, many lives. Enjoy as much as we have, live life to its fullest, you are the next of a long line of new generations._

_When your time comes, create a statue that represents you, your life. Leave this journal for the next generation to find, to help them on their journey and a letter to point them in the right direction. Be happy, as we are, enjoy your new life and all it entails. This is an amazing journey._

_Kurt and Blaine_

Kurt and Blaine looked at each other, they knew in their hearts they had just found one of the missing statues, they needed to get with Jennifer to see what they needed to do next. Would it be possible to find it and bring it home.

oOoOo

They were on the next plane to Boston, when they landed, just like before they went straight to the museum, and quickly looked around to make sure there wasn't a train statue. They found the horse drawn buggy, but not the train. That was all they needed to know, they knew where one of the missing statues was, they now just needed to bring it home.

They headed to the office and found Jennifer. She looked up with a smile when they walked in. "What can I help you with today" she said this time having the decency not to call them grandpa, but the look on her face tells them she is very much thinking about it.

"We have a question for you, let's say we know where a statue is, how hard would it be to get it here" Blaine asked

She looked at him for a minute before picking up her phone and dialing a number

"Mark, get in here please" she said quickly sounding very excited. She stood up and started pacing around her office until there was a knock and then the door opened.

"Blaine Anderson, Kurt Hummel meet my brother Mark, he is one of the lawyers for the foundation" she quickly introduced them, the whole time Mark is just staring at them in disbelief.

"You know, Grandpa's Kurt and Blaine, explained all this to us, but until I just saw you, I think in the back of my mind I still didn't think it could be real. But looking at you is like looking at them again." Mark said just looking at them gently shaking his head still in disbelief, missing his grandfathers even more.

"They think they know where another statue is, if they do we needed to see how to get it home." Jennifer said to her brother.

"Where is it supposed to be" Mark questioned sounding excited at the prospect.

"We had a dream that we placed it in a hotel. When the dream first started we were talking about a hotel The Crutchfield House, but, when we started researching we found that the hotel had burnt to the ground."

"That really had us scared, that we might have lost one our statue's, that we would never be able to have them all together the way we had hoped, but, we did some more research and found that by the time the statue would have been placed, the hotel had been rebuilt under the name The Reed House. It is in Chattanooga Tennessee. We need to go through the foundation records and see if we can find anything, see if it is under foundation protection or not." Blaine said looking between Mark and Jennifer.

Mark quickly opened his laptop that he had brought with him, and pulled up foundation records of property owned. "That is one of the locations that is owned by the foundation, it was never searched because it was put in as a purchase for personal reasons, which generally meant that the you of that time bought it because you liked it, not necessarily for a place to put a statue."

"So, what do we do now" Kurt asked excited

"Well, unless you have something you need to do, we go to Tennessee, and arrange to bring it here" Mark said with a smile

"I of course will be coming with you" Jennifer said daring anyone to tell her no. She had always hoped that they would find one of the statues during her time at the museum so she could be part of bringing it home.

She quickly booked four tickets to Chattanooga, and then called a cab to take them to the airport. They had just under an hour to make their flight, but since they had no baggage to check they managed to get through security pretty quickly.

When they land in Chattanooga, Mark rents a car and they are soon on their way. When they pull up outside The Reed House, for Blaine and Kurt, it felt almost like they had been there only yesterday.

Blaine reached out and grabbed Kurt's hand, smiling at him, he places a kiss on his cheek and then they start walking through the hotel, like they did in their dream, to where the grand ballroom of the time would have been.

On the outside of the door there was a sign that said no admittance without hotel personal present, they ignore the sign, open the door and walk in. They hear a small alarm go off, but choose to ignore it.

There in the corner of what was now a conference/meeting room stood their statue, a true replica of the choo-choo they had seen in their dreams. They walk over to it and can do nothing but stare at it.

When they look up, they see the hotel manager and a couple of security officers walking through the door.

"Can we help you people with something, you can't just come walking through my hotel without checking with someone first" The manager says with a strong southern drawl, and a very bad disposition.

"Excuse me Bob" Jennifer said reading the name off of his name plate "Whose hotel is it" she questioned him, and once again, listening to her talk Blaine heard the snark he had come to love so much in Kurt, yep she was definitely theirs.

"Ma'am, this is my hotel, I am the manager, I run the show here" he said puffing out his chest.

"Well "_Bob_" I bet if you were to check you would see that this hotel was owned by Vandermir Foundation, I am Jennifer Gordon, head of Vandermir Foundation, SSSoooo would you like to rephrase that a little." She said tilting her head slightly sideways.

"Sorry Ms Gordon, we weren't notified the owners would be here today, or we would have had something prepared for you. What may I help you with." He said trying to sound nice, back peddling a little.

"Well Bob, there is really nothing you can do for us. We are going to have this statue relocated to foundation headquarters in Boston, we are going to have someone here to move it as soon as it can be arranged" She said still looking at him, she didn't know why but she really didn't like him.

"I'm sorry ma'am, I can't let you do that, that statue was sold. We are going to be remodeling this room and we needed it out of the way." Bob said with a voice of authority.

"And under whose authority did you sell a piece of foundation property." She looked at him incredulously.

"When I was given this job, I was advised that I had absolute authority over all decisions made on this property." Bob said starting to sound upset.

"Well I'm sorry you were misinformed, the only people who can make that kind of decision are the owners, not you. You will call the buyer, advise them that it was not for sale, and pray tell, what were you planning on doing with the money." She said having a funny feeling about old Bob.

He didn't answer her which gave her all the information she needed. He was selling it and was planning on keeping the money for himself. She now wonders how many times he had done this is the past.

"We are going to have some bookkeepers and foundation inspectors here within the next twelve hours, they will verify what else is missing from this hotel, what you might have stolen from the foundation, and you will be held accountable. Mark here is one of the foundation lawyers and he will be keeping up with everything."

"You might want to hire an attorney Mr. Allen because if anything is missing, you better have records where you have deposited the funds into the foundation account or we will press charges against you for embezzlement." Jennifer said no longer trying to sound polite.

Once they foundation inspectors came in and an inventory was ran, it was found that several pieces of expensive art work and other statues were no longer on site. They checked to see when the last inventory was ran and found that it had been done two months after Bob Allen had taken over as general manager ten years ago, which means anything that was missing was on him.

Jennifer talked to Kurt and Blaine about filing charges against Bob, because even though they weren't eighteen yet, they still were _the foundation_. They both agreed with her and charges were filed; she arranged for someone from the foundation to come in and run everything until another manager could be hired, and then before they knew it a moving company was brought in and the statue was loaded up and was soon on its way to Boston, it was finally on its way home.

They were advised that the statue would take six days to be delivered, so Blaine and Kurt decided to stay in Boston until then, learning the foundation business, so when the time came they would be ready to step in.

When the statue arrived they knew the perfect spot for its placement, right beside the horse drawn buggy, it could go nowhere else, that is where it belongs, once again only the two of them understanding the decision.

Once the statue was placed it was soon time to head back to Dalton, they had just over a week before their classes would resume, and a few decisions they needed to make.

oOoOo

Blaine started really thinking about what he was going to do after he graduated from high school. Before meeting Kurt and finding out about the foundation and everything else, he had always assumed he would go to NYADA, he had even applied for the musical theory department. But now he felt he needed to do something else with his life, something more important for the foundation.

He started looking into the different programs offered at Harvard Business, and decided to put in his application there. He wanted to be somewhere close to the museum, so he could go there as much as possible.

Being around the statues, spending time in their house in Boston seemed to ground him more than he has ever been. Almost like the home he never really had. It was only after he sent his application online that he realized he really should have talked to Kurt, because this decision would affect both of them.

Unbeknownst to him Kurt had also had a change of heart concerning NYADA. Him and Rachel had talked about going there from the beginning of their junior year when they discovered it. Their big dream was to go to New York and make it big in the industry, but now Kurt realized that wasn't a direction he wanted to go anymore. He wanted to go to school somewhere close to the Boston area.

After doing some research of the different colleges, he knew he wasn't made for business school, he could do it but he would just never be happy. He decided on Massachusetts College of Art & Design, that way he would still have the arts, and be able to be around the museum whenever he wanted. He sent off his application and only then thought that maybe he should have talked to Blaine. Crap….

oOoOo

The weekend before Kurt and Blaine's birthday, which was on a Friday this year, Burt invited both boys to come home to celebrate Kurt had told him that Blaine had something planned for them for their birthday and he wouldn't be home. Blaine knew he wouldn't see his family at all. Normally they called and sent him the ever popular gift card.

Blaine had been around the Hudson-Hummel family but had never spent a whole weekend with them, he was a little nervous. After school they went to their room grabbed an overnight bag each and then headed out.

When they got to the house, there were a lot of cars. When they walked in the house they found out why. Burt had invited every member of the New Directions to come and help Kurt and Blaine celebrate their birthday. This was also the first time that Blaine got to meet all of Kurt's friends.

"So porcelain, you finally going to introduce us to your boyfriend huh, sorry hobbit I thought he was making you up"

"Hey Satan, good to see you too" Kurt said laughing before walking up and hugging her.

"Blaine this is Santana Lopez, and her snarl is usually worse than her bite" Kurt said still laughing.

"Wanky, listen hobbit this is a warning from all of us, you hurt him, we are going to hurt you, understood?" Santana said looking at Blaine, his first thought was that she was scary

"Hurting him is the last thing I would ever purposely do, it would be like hurting myself. I love him, he is like a part of me" Blaine said never meaning anything more looking straight into Santana's eyes so she had no doubt what he said was the truth.

"Ok, everyone I would like you to meet my boyfriend Blaine Anderson" Kurt quickly said jumping in between them not wanting to allow Santana to say much more, wanting to separate them a little. "Blaine, this is Brittany, Quinn, Mercedes, Sam, Tina, Mike, Rachel, Puck, Artie and of course you know Finn

Blaine just said hi, knowing he wouldn't remember anyone's names but would always remember how happy all these people made Kurt. He could tell that he really missed them all, and hated that he had to leave them, but also happy because it brought Kurt to him and he wouldn't change that for the world.

Everyone left just after one, Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand and led him up to his room. Blaine had never been inside it before, but looking around it was all Kurt from the colors to the pictures on his walls.

Right as he is laying down, he sees that Kurt had a framed picture of an older woman beside the bed, looking at it, he can tell it could be no one but Kurt's mom. He looks so much like her. He hates that Kurt had to grow up without her, Carol was great, but he knows that Kurt misses his real mom.

Blaine reaches out, and pulls Kurt into his arms, snuggling into his favorite spot on Kurt's neck, placing a soft kiss there and they are soon drifting off to sleep, secure in each others arms.

When Blaine wakes up Saturday morning, he is in bed alone and doesn't like it. He always liked pulling Kurt close first thing in the morning, sharing kisses and cuddles, just holding him for a little while, whispering I love you's before it was time to get up and start the day. He quickly got dressed and headed down stairs to look for Kurt..

"No, his parents don't have anything planned for him at all, as far as we know" he heard Kurt talking as he headed towards the kitchen.

"I don't understand how anyone could treat their own kid that way, especially Blaine, the way he was there for you when you were in the hospital showed me what kind of person he was. I just don't understand" he heard Burt saying next

"What are you planning on doing for him for his birthday" Carol asked

"Well what I was thinking about….."

Blaine didn't want to hear what Kurt had planned, he didn't want to spoil his surprise so he walked into the kitchen, walked behind Kurt and wrapped his arms around him from behind and whispered morning in Kurt's ear. The conversation stopped in an instant. Blaine was glad, he hated that his family was so dysfunctional, but after a while he had just gotten used to it. Hearing others talk kind of reminded him.

Kurt turned around in Blaine's arms and wrapped his around Blaine's neck, placing a kiss on his cheek, somehow knowing that was exactly what he needed at that moment.

Seeing how Kurt's family was with him made him wish once again his family could be the same. That they could take time out of their busy schedule to actually do something with him on his birthday, but he had learned a long time ago not to hold his breath, and after this Christmas, apparently the one holiday they always spent together could no longer be counted on either.

He didn't even know if they planned on attending his graduation in three months. They had told him that they might be stuck in China, they had a big project they were working on and they had headed straight there from Coopers right after New Years.

He knew that no matter how busy his life got, his family would always come first, Kurt and any children they had would always be first priority in his life, to hell with everything else.

He also decided that he didn't want to wait to start his life with Kurt. He knew Kurt was it for him, he knew they were young, but also knew they would make it he had never had a doubt about that, he had his own surprise planned for Kurt for his birthday. Just five more days…..

A/N: The Crutchfield House was an actual hotel in Chattanooga Tennessee, I had to tweak the timing of the fire to make it fit my timeline. the actual fire took place in 1867 and The Reed House was rebuilt in 1872 and is still standing today.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N:

Here is the final chapter of this book. I have really enjoyed writing it. I have an epilogue ready to post as well. Hope you enjoy this, and thank you for all the reviews I have received.

Chapter 12 Birthday

_Better than I was, more than I am, & all of this happened by taking your hand. Dana Decals_

Today, they were 18, because it was their birthday, the school gave them half the day off. They only had 4 periods and then they would be done for the day, and Blaine had a lot planned.

He managed to wake up before Kurt; he snuck down and grabbed them coffee and one of Kurt's favorite banana bread muffins, something Kurt didn't allow himself to eat very often, but since this was a special occasion, today he could break a few rules, Blaine thought with a smile as he walked back into their room and sat the coffee and muffins on Kurt's nightstand.

"Good morning sweetheart, happy birthday" Blaine whispered leaning down placing kisses all over Kurt's face until he saw the smile spread across his face, and then watched him stretch his arms above his head.

"Morning, happy birthday" Kurt said in the gravely just woke up voice that Blaine loves so much wrapping his arms around Blaine's neck, pulling him down so he can kiss him. When he starts deepening the kiss, Blaine pulls away gently

"None of that this morning Mister, we have class we have to go too" Blaine said with a fake frown but couldn't keep the grin off his face or stop himself for leaning down and placing a kiss on his lips again.

Kurt sat up with a frown, "I don't know if I like being boyfriends with someone who is mean to me"

"Mean to you, _mean to you, _oh sweety I am going to show you mean" Blaine said before pushing Kurt back down, straddling his hips and started tickling him, only realizes his error in judgment when Kurt thrust his hips up to get away from his hands and they connected.

All fun and games was over. Blaine leaned down and started kissing Kurt, slowly at first, gentle, thrusting his hips down so their now swollen cocks connected, slotted together, needing each other so bad. "I love you sweetheart, I love you, I love you," Blaine said punctuating every thrust of his hips, breathing hot air on Kurt's ear, turning him on even more.

Blaine started kissing deeper while moving his hips faster harder, so very close. When he feels Kurt start to stiffen up, he knew he was coming, he had learned Kurt, knew him so well. He quickly covered Kurt's mouth with his own to muffle his scream, continuing to rocks his hips until his is coming himself, kissing Kurt the whole time.

"Now that is how you start a day" Kurt said in a satisfied sigh, before kissing Blaine

"You have always been the smart one in our relationship sweetheart" Blaine said rolling over on his side and pulling Kurt with him, just wanting to hold him for a few minutes, knowing they need to get up and get ready for class, but not ready to let him go yet.

Blaine places another kiss on Kurt's beautiful mouth thinking about how just a few months ago, he had never even had his first kiss, wondering how had he survived without the love he felt for Kurt, how had he functioned, knowing he wouldn't be able to again, but also knowing he would never have to.

With Kurt by his side, he will never have to spend another birthday alone or any other holiday. If his plans go the way he hopes they will, this time next year, they will be a family the way they were always meant to be. Blaine can hardly wait; he can't wait to make this beautiful man beside him his in every way.

When their pajamas started to get too uncomfortable to ignore, Blaine kissed Kurt one more time before setting up "Come on, let's go get in the shower, and then we can eat breakfast here. I brought you a muffin and coffee, it's probably cold by now, but should still be good"

When they got out of the shower they dressed and sat back on Kurt's bed to eat their breakfast, wanting to spend just a few more minutes alone. They like being with the Warblers, but wanted today, well this morning anyway, to just be them, cuddling together sharing occasional kisses.

Before they know it is time for their first period class, the only time they will be separated today. Kurt had French first period and Blaine had Spanish, every other one of their classes where together.

They walk down the hall arms wrapped around each other, not wanting to let go but knowing they will soon have too. Blaine walks Kurt to his class, before pulling him into a hug and placing a kiss on his cheek. "I love you my sweet boy, I'll see you after class" Blaine whispers pulling Kurt just a little closer before stepping back.

"I love you" Kurt said with a soft smile looking Blaine in the eyes, raising his hand to put it on Blaine's cheek, so not ready to let him go even for an hour.

Blaine slowly reaches his hand up and takes Kurt's hand in his, moving it to his mouth. He places a soft kiss in the middle of his palm, and then slowly releases it, knowing it was time to leave but not wanting to, not wanting to ever leave him again.

He leans in and places a soft kiss on Kurt's check with another whispered I love you in his ear and then he is walking away towards his class, turning around occasionally looking back to stare at Kurt, until he turned the corner and lost sight of him.

Kurt sighed and then went in the classroom and sat in his normal chair beside Jeff, missing Blaine already, wondering as Blaine had earlier how he had made it 17 almost 18 years without him in his life

"Earth to Kurt" Jeff said laughing

"What?" Kurt questioned looking at him, he had been so lost in his own thoughts he hadn't heard a single thing Jeff or anyone else had said, only then realizing the class was now full and they were about to get started.

"I asked, are you having a good birthday so far, but the look on your face tells me you have enjoyed yourself this morning very much" Jeff said smiling raising his eyebrows up and down.

"It has been amazing so far" Kurt said with a dreamy look on his face

Jeff just laughed that was all he needed to know, glad that Blaine had finally found Kurt, that they had found each other. Blaine was too good of a person to be alone, and the more he got to know Kurt, the more he realized he was as well, they belonged together more than anyone else he knew.

Kurt had just pulled out his French book when he thought he felt someone looking at him. He looked up and saw a really cute guy staring at him, someone, that before he had met Blaine, he would have been interested in, but someone who couldn't hold a candle to what he already had, couldn't hold a candle to his Blaine.

He watched as he stood up and walked over to him, "Hi my name is Craig" he said looking at Kurt with a flirty smile.

"My name is Kurt" he said shaking his hand "Are you new here" Kurt asked just being friendly

"Yes, today is my first day, and it is looking up already, is this your boyfriend?" He questioned looking at Jeff

"No, this is my friend Jeff, my boyfriend is actually in spanish with his boyfriend" Kurt said laughing, looking up as he saw the teacher walked in and got ready to start class.

"Well… It was nice meeting you Kurt, Jeff" Craig said his smile not as bright as it had been when he walked over.

"What was that all about" Jeff asked looking at Kurt

"I have no idea" Kurt said, not thinking anymore about it, mind now back on Blaine and the birthday surprise he had planned for him today.

After their last class they head back to their dorm room, the first thing Kurt sees is a dozen red roses on his nightstand and a picnic basket on his bed. Blaine walked in behind him and wrapped his arms around his waist, placing his chin on Kurt's shoulder, pulling him close.

"I thought we could maybe have a picnic this afternoon, since our plane doesn't leave until 3:30" Blaine said placing a kiss on the back of Kurt's neck. Today they were heading back to Boston to sign the paperwork for the foundation, formally taking it over.

"When did you do this" Kurt said turning around in Blaine's arms kissing him

"I left first period a few minutes early, I told Mrs. Gomez I needed to use the restroom. She told me that since it was so close to the end of the period to not worry about coming back today.

"Thank you" Kurt said looking at him, not believing he had done that, no one had ever done something like that for him before.

"Your welcome, are you ready to go eat lunch" Blaine asked when Kurt said yes, he reached down and grabbed his hand and the picnic basket and they started walking to the door and outside.

They get in Blaine's car and he drives them to a little park on Dalton campus. It was his favorite place to go. He had gone there a lot when he had just needed to think, get away, be alone. When his dreams were driving him crazy, when he just needed to try and understand what was happening. He hasn't come here once since meeting Kurt, he hasn't needed to.

He parks and then walks around opens Kurt's door to help him out, placing a small kiss on his cheek and then reaches in the back seat to grab the basket. They walked to a secluded, shaded area by a pond. Blaine opens the lid of the basket and pulls out a blanket he had put in it, spread it on the ground and they sit down, watching as ducks swim around, talking, enjoy being together, being alone. Blaine pulls out the food and sits it down in front of Kurt. He had packed a fruit and cheese plate, small sandwiches, and the pasta salad that he knew Kurt likes.

After they ate Blaine was feeling nervous, and didn't really know why, this was Kurt, his Kurt, he had never been nervous once around him since they had gotten together, but now he was. He just stares at him for a minute and then takes a deep breath.

"Kurt, I have something I need to ask you, I know we are both really young, and I know a lot of people will think we are rushing things" Blaine said reaching into his pocket looking at Kurt noticing the smile that was starting to spread across his face.

"I know you are it for me, you are my world. I have known I loved you for years, through every dream, even when I thought it was _just_ a dream, I have loved you. I have loved you through all our past lives, and I will love you through this and all of our future ones".

"You complete me, you make me who I am, you make me want to be a better person. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want to wake up beside you every morning and go to bed beside you every night, and spend every possible minute with you in between".

"I don't want to wait Kurt, I want us to start our lives together, I want to be your husband, your partner. Kurt will you make me the happiest man in the world and marry me" Blaine asks opening up the ring box looking into the face of what he knows is his future, his life, his everything.

Kurt just looked in Blaine's eyes, tears rolling down his cheeks and could do nothing but nod his head and whisper "yes" and then Blaine was kissing him like he never wanted to stop, holding him so tight. He slowly pulls away, and reaches for Kurt's left hand, he slides the promise ring off and moves it to his right hand, he then pulls the engagement ring out of the box and slowly slipped it on in its place, waiting for the day a wedding ring would join it. He places a kiss on Kurt's finger on top of the ring and then pulls Kurt back into his arms holding him tight.

"I have a question for you, I know I just agreed to marry you" Kurt said gently pulling out of Blaine's arms. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small box, looking at Blaine noticing the smile breaking out across his face.

"I started falling in love with you when I was about 6 years old, every day my love for you grows, you are the other half of my soul that I didn't even know I was missing, you complete me, you make me a better person, you make me whole."

"I can't wait to start the next chapter of our lives together, right now wouldn't be soon enough. You are my best friend, my partner, my lover, my everything. Blaine Anderson, would you do me the honor of becoming my husband, something in all our lives together we have never been able to be, but wished we could. Yes in our hearts we were married, but now in this life, we can make it real."

Blaine can do nothing but nod, tears rolling down his face, so choked up with emotions. "Yes" was all he was able to whisper before pulling the love of his life back into his arms, and placing the sweetest kiss on his lips, in his own personal heaven, having Kurt in his arms where he was meant to be, where he had always been meant to be.

Kurt pulled away long enough to slip Blaine's ring on his left hand, and like Blaine he raises it to his lips and kissed it, and then pulls him forward and kissing him again, wrapping his arms around Blaine's neck. Happy to spend the rest of his life right there, knowing he was finally home. Where ever Blaine was, was home.

They slowly lay back on their sides on the blanket facing each other. They cuddle, share kisses, and whispers of love. Knowing that they were alone in this secluded corner of the park, and that they were safe on Dalton property, Blaine lets the kisses get deeper, hungrier than he normally would have let them, but he just needed Kurt so bad, he reaches down and pulls his hips forward and he can feel just how much Kurt needs him.

He slowly rolls them over so that he was on top of Kurt, continuing to kiss him; Kurt opens his legs so that Blaine is between them. Blaine lines them up so their erection slot together and he slowly starts to rock his hips, never once stopping his kisses on Kurt's mouth, his neck, biting his shoulder, sucking a small mark before licking over it, and then moving back up to Kurt's mouth slipping in his tongue, chasing his, never once stopping the slow thrust of his hips on Kurt.

He feels when Kurt starts moving faster under him, and hears him start to pant and Blaine knows he is getting close. He starts moving faster, pressing his hips down harder, knowing what Kurt needs in that moment, what _he_ needs and within moments Kurt is coming with a scream, biting down on Blaine's shoulder, thrusting his hips up, driving Blaine crazy and he is soon coming harder than he ever has.

Trying to catch his breath he can do nothing but look at Kurt. They have done many things, many times but that was the best ever, he had come with an intensity he never felt before, his whole body tingles. He slowly rolled off Kurt, onto his side and reaches out to bring Kurt back into his arms. He just holds him, feeling more in that moment than he ever has before content, happy, and so, so loved.

Blaine just holds him with his face snuggled into Kurt's neck, placing gentle kisses, not ready to let him go, but knowing they needed to go back to Dalton and get cleaned up, and get ready for their flight. They would be spending the weekend in Boston, and Blaine can hardly wait. He has quickly fallen in love with the place that held so much of his and Kurt's history, they learn more and more about it every time they open their book, or walk through their museum.

Kurt's phone is what ends up separating them, he sets up and pulled his phone out of his pocket knowing who it was before he even had to look at the screen

"Hi dad" Kurt said with a smile

"He son, wanted to call and wish you and Blaine a happy birthday" Kurt had put his phone on speaker so Blaine could hear, and he could do nothing but smile. Burt had remembered, and apparently his own parents hadn't.

He hadn't heard anything from anyone in his family. He guesses turning 18 wasn't any big deal. He was finally legal, finally able to be on his own, it hurts him more than he will ever admit.

"Thanks Burt" Blaine says, trying to keep his voice upbeat, not wanting to bring Kurt down, today of all days

"Yea thanks dad" Kurt says with a big smile

"So did you ever find out what Blaine was doing for you for your birthday" Kurt and Blaine grin at each other.

"Yes, he is taking me to Boston, there are some museums and some art work we are going to check out, and maybe a show or two" Kurt says. Knowing his dad thought this was his birthday surprise from Blaine. Wait till he finds out the surprise was a marriage proposal.

They talked for a few minutes more before hanging up. Blaine pulls Kurt back into his arms for a few more minutes, needing him close to chase the thoughts of his families desertion away. Kurt was the only family he needed from now on, well, Kurt and any family the created together that is.

oOoOo

When they get to Boston Jennifer, Mark and Julie had all the paperwork that they needed to sign ready, officially turning the foundation back over to Kurt and Blaine. They will all stay on in their current positions; nothing will change for any of them, Jennifer will stay in place until after Blaine and Kurt graduate from college and then she will move into a supporting role, especially in the beginning when they were still learning everything.

Kurt and Blaine spend Friday night in their house snuggled in bed the same way they have since the first time they stayed here. But things had changed, they were engaged now. Blaine however still didn't want them to do anything different until after they were married.

This was the first time they will be able to be married in all of their lifetimes together, so he wanted this time to be special, he wanted to be married to Kurt before he was with him in every way possible.

"Kurt sweetheart, can I talk to you about something" Blaine said leaning back on the headboard of the bed, Kurt sitting between his legs, leaning his back against Blaine's chest, with Blaine's warm arms wrapped around him.

"Sure what's up" Kurt asks turning around sitting on his knees so he was facing him.

"Please don't think I am crazy, I know we just both turned 18, and I know we just got engaged but I am ready Kurt, I am ready to start our lives together. I want us to get married." Blaine said looking at him hoping he understood what he meant

"I thought that was what that whole engagement thing meant, that we would get married, we would be starting our lives together. I'm sorry Blaine, but you lost me" Kurt said tilting his head sideways looking at him confused.

"No sweetheart, I don't want to wait, I mean now, let's get married now" Blaine said just looking at him

"Now? As in now, now. Blaine it is 11 at night" Kurt said but really understood finally what Blaine meant, he wasn't meaning some future date but now maybe this weekend, and he knows he feels the same and was going to talk to Blaine about it tomorrow. He was ready and he knew it. Most people would think they hadn't known each other long enough, but in actuality they had been together for who knows how long between this lifetime and all the others

"No silly, I meant tomorrow, will you marry tomorrow. We can get up in the morning go get a license, get some wedding rings and get married. I don't want to wait anymore. I know that we belong to each other, and that will never change, that has never changed. I want to spend the rest of my life with you as my husband, I don't want to wait another year, or really even another day. What do you think" Blaine said looking at him, biting his lip a little nervous about what he might say.

"I think… I think what took you so long…, we could have gotten married as soon as we got to Boston, this afternoon" Kurt said laughing, launching himself into Blaine's arms, wrapping his around Blaine's neck and kissing him, and they were soon sharing the same dance, they had been sharing since their time together began.

"Your serious Kurt, you are serious, you will marry me tomorrow" Blaine says laughing, not believing that Kurt was going along with it, that they could get married tomorrow.

"Well I am serious unless you've changed your mind that quickly" Kurt said with a pout

"Oh no, my sweet boy, that is something I will never change my mind about" Blaine said softly kissing him one more time before they slid back down on the bed, cuddled together and are soon falling asleep.

Blaine woke up at 5am, not because of a dream, but because he was just too excited to sleep any longer. They were getting married today, they were going to start their lives together and Blaine couldn't wait. He had been ready for months but knew they needed to wait until they were 18 so their parents wouldn't have to sign for them.

He went looking around the house for a little bit, his first stop was the music room which was his favorite part of the house. It was in the front right hand corner, and has tons of natural light that streamed in through the two corner walls that had floor to ceiling glass. He can see himself spending a lot of time in here.

He walked over and sat down at the piano and started playing "A Thousand Years" the song meaning more to him now than ever, understanding why that song had had such an effect on him. Why he just had to sing it that day understanding the song more, this time it made him happy to sing it, the last time he had sung it, he felt like his heart was breaking apart.

He had just finished playing the song when he saw an envelope sticking out behind some sheet music, that had been propped up against the piano. He pulls it out and sees that it is addressed to him. He slowly opens it, pulls out the letter and his mouth falls open.

_Blaine,_

_I am addressing this letter to you, because I know that you will be the one to find it. If you are anything like me then music is your life. I can't imagine going a day without playing and I can only assume that you are the same. I taught mine and Kurt's children to play as soon as they were old enough to sit on the bench, and then I taught our grandchildren. Everyone should have the love of music in their lives. I am sure that you will pass the love on to your's._

_If you are like me, the minute me and Kurt turned 18 I wanted to make us official. We had a ceremony performed by one of our friends. We knew it wasn't legal in the eyes of the law, but it was in our hearts. We promised ourselves to each other in front of God, our family and friends._

_I have never regretted a single moment of my life with him. I cannot even fathom a life without my Kurt in it. I had to one time, when I lost him in a previous life, and I just can't see myself doing it again because he __**is**__ my life, without him there was nothing._

_In the office upstairs, in the top left hand drawer you will find our rings. These are the same rings we have used in every ceremony we have ever had. We slipped them off on our last day together in this lifetime, and put them there for you to find. Wear them with love, wear them with pride._

_Yours Now and Always_

_Blaine_

Blaine reread the letter and then slowly walked up stairs and into the office, he knew once he started taking over the business aspect of the foundation, he would use this as his office, it felt so homey and comfortable.

He walks over to the desk and sits down, and right where the letter said it would be he finds a small decorative ring box, when he opened it up he saw two identical rings. They were beautiful; inside of both bands they had been inscribed "Then, Now, Always, Forever.

They were perfect, and looking down at the engagement ring Kurt had given him, and knowing the one he had given Kurt, they could have almost been designed to be worn together. No other ring would have been the same; they would have worked, but would not have been as perfect as these.

He walked back into their bedroom and saw the bed was empty, and went looking for Kurt, he wanted to show him the rings and also talk to him about a text he had received, that could change their lives, hopefully for the better.

He found him in one of the rooms that had been set up to be used as a sewing room. He was sitting in a chair in front of an old sewing machine, looking so deep in concentration. Blaine walked up to him, and wrapped his arms around him.

As he hugged him close the first thing he noticed was that he was staring at his phone, not making a sound "sweetheart are you ok" Blaine asks him almost afraid of the answer he will get. What if Kurt had changed his mind, what if he felt they were moving too fast after all.

"I need to tell you something." Kurt said turning around in his seat looking up at Blaine. "I know when we first met I told you about NYADA, about how I had applied and planned on going there. Once we found out about our history, our foundation, our museum, I knew I didn't want to live in New York; I didn't want to be where I couldn't go to our museum every day if I wanted to".

"Right after New Years I decided to apply at Massachusetts College of Art & Design, I wanted to go in another direction. I just got a text saying that I was accepted, I start there a month after we graduate from Dalton. I know I should have said something to you before I applied, because this affects both of us. I am so sorry Blaine" Kurt said looking up, looking like he was about to cry, when this was happy news.

Blaine got down on his knees in front of him, pulling him into his arms, kissing him on his neck, "Oh sweetheart don't be sorry, this is good news. I actually have something I need to tell you. About the time you would have been applying for MCAD I kinda sorta applied for Harvard Business School for the same reason. I was going to talk to you about it when you woke up; I got notification that I was accepted this morning."

"I didn't like the idea of spending years away from Boston, our museum. I also couldn't see myself in that line of work anymore, not that NYADA isn't a great school, it is but I didn't want to go in that direction anymore, I wanted to do something that would benefit our foundation, and us."

"I'm sorry, I should have said something then, but I didn't know if I was even going to get in since I waited so late to apply. Most people have their applications in at the start of their senior year. But I knew this would affect you as much as myself and I should have said something to you. I can only promise that I will never make a decision that will affect both of us again, until we have had time to talk about it together." Blaine promised kissing him one more time

Kurt looked at him with a smile, they would both be going to school close, maybe not the same one but they would still be coming home to each other every night, he could deal with that

"I make the same promise" Kurt said pulling Blaine back into his arms. "Now, let's go get some rings so we can get married.

"That is actually what I was coming in here to talk to you about, well the other reason" Blaine said with a grin, "I went downstairs to the music room earlier, I wanted to play the piano for a while, behind the sheet music I found this letter." He handed Kurt the letter and waited for him to read it.

"Did you find them, did you find our rings" Kurt asked bouncing on the seat, to excited to sit still. Blaine held them out for him to see. "Oh Blaine, they are perfect"

"Read the inscription" watching Kurt as he did, he could only smile, knowing that Kurt feels the same way he did.

They waited until noon, when the court house would be open, and then they went and got their marriage license; They call Jennifer, Mark, and Julie and invite them to be at their wedding,wanting them to be witnesses of their union. Having two of their grandchildren and one of their nieces there made their day even more special.

Once the judge had pronounced them husband and husband, and they shared their first kiss as a married couple, they went out to dinner, holding hands the whole time leaning in and giving each other kisses. When they were done eating they went to their museum, walking through all the statues, looking at all of them, especially the train statue that was finally home, they had been so close to losing it forever.

They walked into the picture gallery, seeing their past selves, thankful for every past life they had been given, but happier for the one they get to live now, finally accomplishing something they had always dreamed of, being legally married. They can actually adopt children legally instead of just fostering some like they had to do before. Yes, they were still their children, but not in the eyes of the court system.

They now had so many options, adoption, surrogacy. They could have as many children as they would like, instead of having to accept what they were given. Their future was so bright, and they couldn't be happier

They slowly walk out of the museum, and walk the short distance back to their house, Blaine feeling more comfortable there already than he ever has anywhere else, Blaine finally knows what the feeling of home is. Home is Kurt.

Blaine reaches out and takes Kurt's hand, and slowly leads him to their bedroom, stopping and kissing him every so often, by the time they get to their room; they are both almost desperate, needing each other.

Blaine slowly places kisses all over Kurt's face, down his neck, before unbuttoning and pushing his shirt off of his shoulders, seeing again the mark he had made on him yesterday, he kissed it, sucking on it, gently, pulling his hips closer the whole time, so close there isn't even room for air between them. Needing him so bad.

He continues kissing down Kurt's chest, down his abdomen until he gets to his waist. He stands up, watching Kurt's face, never moving his eyes off of him as he slowly starts unbuckling his belt and then unbuttoned and unzipped his pants, allowing them to slide to the floor, kissing his lips again.

Once he has him completely naked he gently pushes him down on the bed, and then quickly takes off his own clothes and then crawls up Kurt's body, placing kisses all the way up, loving on Kurt the way he deserved, slow, steady, making it all about him.

Blaine took his time prepping Kurt, getting him ready, and then he is slowly sliding in, giving him time to adjust and then he is slowly pulling out and sliding back in, bracing himself on his forearms on either side of Kurt's head, sharing kisses deep and hungry, hips slowly thrusting in and out, making love to his beautiful blue eyed boy, his husband, his world, looking down at him, watching his face.

Memories of every other time he has made love to Kurt in this bed flood his mind, feeling his heart with more and more love that he feels it will explode from it, tears slowly start slipping down his face and he gently kisses Kurt

And just like that he remembers everything, every past life they have ever shared, everything they have done together, and nothing could be more perfect than getting to do it all over again, this time as husbands.

They had finally managed to do something that they had always wanted to do, but never could accomplish, other than words whispered in private, promises made to each other in secret.

They were married…..

He took his time, enjoying just pleasuring Kurt in all the ways he remembers him enjoying, slipping his arm under one of Kurt's knees, bringing his body closer, changing the angle so he hit his prostate with every thrust. Going slow and steady, and then speeding up. Before long Kurt starts moaning under him thrashing his head back and forth, mouth open, gasping, he was so close.

"I have you Kurt, I have you sweetheart let go for me, I am right here, I will always be right here l love you",

Kurt bucked his hips up faster harder and then he was coming. When Kurt found his release Blaine slowly rocked his hips a few more times chasing his own orgasm, and then with his head thrown back he was finally there, and for the first time, it was Blaine who screamed as he came harder than he ever had, buried deep inside Kurt.

With a grin Blaine leans down kisses him, whispering in his ear "Kurt I finally remember that time…"


	13. Chapter 13 Epilogue

Epilogue

_Today and always, beyond tomorrow, I need you beside me, always as my best friend, lover and forever soul mate - Barbara Wetzler_

oOoOo

After they left Boston, they went back to Dalton until graduation, both graduating at the top of their class. Just like Blaine had figured, his parents were stuck in China and had been unable to get home in time for his graduation; once again their careers had been put ahead of their child. Cooper was unable to make it because he was in the middle of shooting a movie in London. Blaine did however receive the ever popular gift cards from all of them.

He never told his parents or Cooper about his marriage to Kurt, not that he didn't want them to know but honestly didn't think they would even care. He was fine though because he had the Hummel's, after him and Kurt had gotten married they had taken him in, made him one of their own. He finally saw how family was meant to be, how he knew his own family would be. His children and Kurt would always be number one. There would be nothing more important.

They both went on to do great things with their chosen profession. After Blaine graduated from Harvard Business School, he really got into the running of the foundation, making investments that brought in even more money for their future. With the help of Jennifer and Mark they were finally able to bring home their statue that had been left in Russia.

After Kurt graduated from MCA&D, he went into the clothing design business, designing children's clothes, quickly becoming one of the best known designers in the field, but his favorite thing was designing clothes for their own little boy and girl, the light of their daddy's lives, and for Blaine always his number one priority.

They watch their children grow, mature, graduate high school, college, become adults, get married and have children of their own. They have a long and happy life together, falling more and more in love every day.

oOoOo

When Kurt and Blaine are 75, they slowly walk hand in hand into the concrete statue museum; Blaine had worked with an artist to create a statue depicting his and Kurt's life together; just like he had done in every other past life.

This time, they were standing at the bottom of a curved staircase looking at each other. Nobody but the two of them knew the meaning of this very special statue. But seventeen years from now the next generation will be able to read about it, learn, and understand.

They walk to the left hand back corner of the base, where a black button had been placed. Blaine mashes the button, and they watch as the bottom step slides forward just as Kurt's statue had done so many years ago. Kurt pulls out the box that had been hidden there, and places the book, and their letter inside. Continuing the legacy they had started hundreds of years ago when the first statue was placed, so their future selves could find it, and find themselves in the process.

Their statue had been placed next to the statue of Pixie, once again looking so out of place but to the both of them it made absolutely perfect sense.

Their wills had been written, and the donation had been made to the Vandermir Foundation in charge of keeping the museum alive for the next generation, keeping it alive for them. Their 19 year old great granddaughter Ella would be stepping in, taking over until the next generation was once again ready.

They went home and both Blaine and Kurt crawled into their bed, gave each other one last small kiss, cuddling into each other close, they closed their eyes together for the last time in this lifetime. They drifted away together, the way it had always been meant to be.

Across town, in a small hospital nine months later, on a cold February night a little blue eyed, light skinned baby boy named Kurt was placed in a clear plastic bassinet in the nursery, next to another little baby boy with dark curly hair, and golden colored hazel eyes named Blaine, anyone working in the nursery that night, or walking by the window if they had been paying attention would have seen the two little boys turn their little heads towards each other, as if drawn one to the other, and just stare at each other with a slight smile on their faces. And so it begins….

The End….. For now.

oOoOo

_I don't know how it is you are so familiar to me-or why it feels less like I am getting to know you and more as though I am remembering who you are. How every smile, every whisper brings me closer to the impossible conclusion that I have known you before, I have loved you before- in another time, a different place-some other existence. - Lang Leav_

A/N: I left it the way I did that way I can occasionally add a one shot of past lives. Please let me know if you are interested in reading them. Thanks for the reviews I have gotten on this story.


	14. To Remember You: The Beginning One Shot

I have just written the first one shot for  
To Remember You, I am posting it now, it is called To Remember You: The Beginning


	15. To Remember You: Our Future

I have just written the second one shot for  
To Remember You, I am posting it now, it is called To Remember You: Our Future


End file.
